Destination Darkness
by Timeless4Life
Summary: The four heroes travel onwards and end up in Suzako city - the same city that Gojyo spent some of his youth in. Of course, this city has it's own share of youkai problems, but do they expect it has anything to do with Nii? Written in POV's. Unfinished!
1. Old Places, New Faces

_Disclaimer: I do not own Saiyuki... I wish I did but I don't :D_

_Hey everyone - I've finally decided to post up my fanfic for Saiyuki... I dunno if it's any good but if people like it, I'll post up cahpter two etc. Please, all critisms are welcome and reviews would be appreciated lol. Thanks!! Enjoy!!_

* * *

CHAPTER ONE: NEW PLACES, OLD FACES

GOJYO'S POINT OF VIEW

"Man! I love this city!" I pipe up suddenly, breaking the silence. I hate silence. I mean, come on, we're given tongues and voices for a reason – were meant to use them! Okay, okay, I can be a bit too loud and exuberant at times, but hey, that's my personality. You don't like it, you don't listen to me – that's my motto! Ha, if only that stupid priest took that advice… mind you, he probably would be completely silent then… why am I treating this as a bad thing?!

"You _love_ every city we go to, Gojyo," Hakkai replied, giving me the raised eyebrow look. Dude, however much I like Hakkai, he is one giant moment killer! Hakkai: Moment Killer… I like it. Maybe I should get him a badge or something…?

"I've been to Suzako City before," I tell him, not liking to be doubted. Everyone ignores me. Fine, be like that then! Okay, the next town we visit, I will so make their lives a living hell! Sanzo, you are number one on my list. They're gonna get so pissed when I annoy them constantly!

With a new happy feeling spreading though me, I jump out of Jeep and land on the dusty ground with a thump. I straighten and look over to my companions, waiting for them to shift their asses. You would've thought they'd be as excited as me – new town, new people – but no. What's wrong with these people?!

"Come on," I say, pushing them. "I wanna go into town!"

They finally climb out of Jeep – Sanzo taking his time deliberately. Piece of shit priest! The one time I'm actually excited about transition, he goes and plays down the moment! Transition… since when do I use words like that? God, I've spent too long with these guys. Right, after all this is over, I'm taking a long vacation somewhere far, far away. Preferably with a beach, a lounger, a good supply of alcohol and plenty of chicks…

"Jesus, you're becoming like Goku when he sees food," Sanzo mutters matter-of-factly, breaking my happy 'vacation' thoughts. He gives me his annoyed look, the same kinda look he gives when he's impatient.

"Hey! What did I do?" Goku questions, his voice going high-pitched.

Sanzo ignores him and turns away, looking more interested in the houses to his left. Goku puffs out his cheeks in annoyance, while Hakkai let newly transformed Jeep sit on his shoulder.

You gotta feel sorry for the little guy sometimes – anyone can see he adores Sanzo, and yet, Sanzo hardly batters an eyelid in his direction. Well, obviously, he'd help out if he was in trouble – hell, why would he save Goku from imprisonment in the first place, if he didn't like him a little – but _letting_ him know that he even 'likes' him proves far too low for him to stoop!

"Fuck off, Sanzo," I say, turning on my heel.

With my hands in my pockets, I start walking along the dusty road towards, from what I remember, the market place should – no, would – be. I turn the corner and get to a dead end. Damn. I turn around, hoping that no one saw me. Yeah, I know I'm probably the king of stupid decisions, as Sanzo kindly reminds me most days, but being seen taking a corner to a dead end is just _too_ stupid! No one's there. Thank God.

I start walking back the way I came, back onto the road. I hear footsteps behind me, but I'm more interested in the fresh fruit smell which is wafting towards me. The market must be around here! Goku jumps by my side and catches the smell.

"Is that… melon?" he said slowly, sniffing the air. I shrug my shoulders and continue following the road past a number of terraced houses and modernized cottages, remembering them simultaneously. "No, wait… that's-that's melons, oranges, papayas and…" He sniffs again. "Lemons!" He hugs himself as if he'd entered his food fantasy.

"Lemons?" I say sarcastically, looking at him quizzically. He nods happily, a smile suddenly painted over his face. "Uh, you realize you can't eat lemons, right Goku?"

"Why not?" I can't believe I'm having this conversation. He must be really, really stupid! Stupider than me when I'm drunk – and that can be pretty dumb sometimes! God, being imprisoned must have knocked the sense out of him or somethin…? Or maybe being looked after by Sanzo – or, neglected more like – deprived him of his common sense? If he had any to begin with that is… little idiot…

"Cos they're all sour and, uh… look, you just can't eat lemons!" I reply, throwing my hands up in despair – as you can tell, I'm not always great with words. "You stupid monkey."

"Can't or won't?" he replies, giving me the slanted eye look. What?!

I pause, looking him up and down. "Are you callin me chicken?" I say, angry that he'd even hint that at me.

He crosses his arms and turns his head. "Maybe I am," he replies, picking up my angry tone and arguing back. You have to admit though; it's kinda cute him trying to fight back when he knows he won't win. Besides, I'm older. Hot damn! No I'm not! Bloody 500 years imprisonment!

"Name me one person you know that eats lemons!" I retort. We stop walking as I stare angrily at him, waiting his reply. Little pillock. If he thinks he can make me look like a pussy, I swear I'll kill him! Whether we're in public or not! Anyway, no one eats lemons.

He stands there, one hand on his chin, looking thoughtfully to the side. I put my hands on my hips impatiently. This is such a waste of time! I wanna get to the market place to see if it's changed since I'd last been here. Come on, I have to be a little curious! I haven't been here in years… can't remember how many, but it's been a long time. Man, I wonder if that random crazy casino guy is still here…?

_Smack_. Ouch! What da?! "If you love birds are done, we'd like to find an inn _before_ it gets dark," Sanzo says cuttingly, yet in a bored tone, as he puts away his paper fan. He pushes ahead of us, his golden hair shining in the setting sun.

Goku and I turn to him with annoyed expressions. Stupid son of a bitch. One of these days I'm gonna get my own paper fan for, no, not idiots, but purely for Sanzo! Gay control freak. Anyone can hit a guy around the head with a paper toy! One day, Gojyo, one day. Picture it and calm down… that's it… No, I can't do it! Hakkai was right, as usual, I am not a calm person. Man, I'm probably the source of all my pain… I blame Sanzo. Arrogant prick.

Hakkai comes up behind me and places his hand on my shoulder. "Ignore him," he says quietly. He gives me a look and then continues walking along.

Goku sticks his tongue out at Sanzo's back and then jumps by Hakkai's side and starts with his 'I'm hungry' routine. Goku is one weird kid. His short-term memory is like a flippin sieve; at least my memory is pretty good – I just get distracted easily. …And the stupid monkey is always hungry! Bloody high-maintenance animal – hey, he suits Sanzo! Ha! Note to self: tell Sanzo that when this is over, or if he's in a deep coma… basically, anytime he can't hurt me!

I let out a frustrated sigh and kick the dusty road, then start walking again, all the time picturing the day I beat Sanzo at verbal abuse. Yeah, I know, I'm sad, but what else is there in this life that I know I have to look forward too? Nothing. It's stupid to think too far ahead cos you'll only be disappointed when you do get there – what's happenin now is the most important.

I catch up with the guys quickly – Goku wanting to look at every minute detail! We stop at the top of a slope, where we can look down upon the market place. I push Goku out of the way to get a better view. I ignored Goku as he fell with a thump, onto the ground – talk about overreacting! Wait-

"What the?!" I say suddenly. Everything around me cuts out, but I'm aware that the guys are looking at me randomly. I snap out of 'shock' mode shaking my head. "It's like a flipping ghost town compared to last time I was here! What the hell happened?!" They continue giving me strange looks.

Down the hill, where the centre of town was, a few stalls stood. Hardly any of the locals are out – I've counted six down there, excluding the stall owners. Okay, I know that since the Minus Wave, some people completely freaked and stayed locked indoors for ages, but this is just stupid! This place didn't even have that many youkai in the first place!

"Um, Gojyo?" Hakkai asks. He looks at me with concern, not looking at me like I'd completely lost it like the others have.

I shake my head and turn back to them, my arms raised in the air in alarm. "This used to be a great place! Loads of people, loads of stalls! Something has happened since I was here last!"

"The Minus Wave?" Goku pipes up.

I shake my head from side to side. "I doubt it; there was always a small amount of youkai here, too small to make such an impact on this place."

"You never know, Gojyo, more youkai could of arrived during the time period you weren't here," Hakkai pointed out. That made sense actually. What's stopping this place from changing as soon as I leave it? Millions of em' could of come by now! Man I'm so stupid sometimes… or just plain ignorant…

There's a silence for a moment as I stare at the near empty market place, wondering who or what could of changed this place so much – I mean, come on, this place wasn't exactly the best place to live! Sure, there are some pretty houses and plenty of social events and places to enjoy, but the amount of bad-asses and hot chicks here were phenomenal, but they were harmless at heart. They never did anything to bad, now I think of it… there were quite a lot of fights, but there were hardly any killings. Basically, I fit in here perfectly, that's why I stayed here a while, instead of just passing aimlessly through.

Sanzo starts walking again, heading down to the market place. Automatically, Goku jumps off after him – so predictable – as did Hakkai, who gave me a lingering look before heading off after them. I know what he meant. Sometimes, I'm really happy he's with us – he always looks out for you and, well, does the washing, which I hate – but he can be so mothering. Too mothering. I hate that… it reminds me of the childhood I should have had…

"Are you gonna' stand there looking gormless all day, or do I have to start shooting at you to move?" Sanzo shouted at me.

"Jeez, what is _wrong_ with you?" I reply quietly, stuffing my hands deep into my pockets. "I'm only thinking, stupid priest…" He gives me a glare, obviously hearing my muttering, but then I start walking again.

Normally, I would take this challenge of verbal abuse – okay, I know, it's because I hate losing, especially to him, at anything – but I'm too shocked by the change in the town to start thinking up any good come backs. Man, when did I become so thoughtful?!

"Now where's an inn…?" Hakkai says under his breath, probably to himself, as he looks around. He glances at me and look along the street as we walk. I swear there's an inn around here somewhere… no wait, isn't there one along Parable Street… maybe there's one down Whitechapel Street… oh I dunno! It's been too long since I was last here! Why would I memorize where all the inns are anyway?!

"I'm hungry," Goku pipes up, looking up at Hakkai.

"When _aren't_ you?" I say, smiling. I hit him round the back of his head as I pass him.

"Hey! You won't get away with-" he replies, puffing out his cheeks.

"I can't hear you, monkey." I raise my hand in the air as if blocking him.

"But you cut me off mid-sentence!" I can't believe annoying him is so easy! Ha ha! "You must have been listening to me!"

"Okay, I lied. I'm deliberately not 'hearing' you," I retort, smiling.

"I believe the term is: 'selective hearing'," Hakkai chimes in, smiling as usual.

I see Sanzo in the corner of my eye, getting out his paper fan. I'm tempted to run over there unexpectantly and rip it from his hands and hit _him_ with it! But I don't. Okay, I'm gonna face up to it: I'm not confident enough to do that yet or have a good and well-planned escape route ready. Damn my memory!

"Come on, there's a stall over there," I say, motioning for Goku to catch up to me. He gives me a weird look but then shrugs it off and, obediently, runs to join me. Don't give me that look; I haven't gone soft on the monkey or anything…

I hear Sanzo grunt behind me. Gutted. Look, if I'm not allowed to hit him with the paper fan, I've gotta have some fun elsewhere… mainly, taking any of Sanzo's chances to hit any of us with that stupid toy of his! Ha! I turn and see his annoyed face. Well, I feel better now!

I walk with Hakkai and Goku to the blue and white stripped food stall, Sanzo trailing moodily behind us. I watch as Goku's eyes light up when he sees the variety of fruits and steaming soup trays.

"Ooh! I told you I smelt melons, Gojyo!" Goku cries, eyeing everything. "Can we have some of that, Hakkai? Oh, oh, can we have some oranges too?" Hakkai just smiles and ignores him while he started filling a paper bag with a variety of fruits, for a small amount of money.

Realizing that Hakkai is ignoring him politely, he turns to Sanzo, who is watching them from behind – at a fair distance of course. "Can we have some lemons, Sanzo?" Sanzo takes a puff from his cigarette and turns away, paying incredible detail to the houses lining the street. Typical. Goku goes back to pestering Hakkai again. Again, typical.

I shake my head from side to side as I lean against the opposite wall, lighting another cigarette. This is the time I agree with Sanzo to spend a certain amount on food – well, if you gave Goku food every time he asked and in the quantity it takes to fill him (or stop him complaining), you'd be broke in a matter of hours!

Hakkai walks over to me after paying the stall man type thing – look, I don't know what they're called! There's an awkward silence – I've never been in one before, it's too weird! I open my mouth, ready to sound anything that comes to mind, being the way I am, but Goku breaks it suddenly, shocking us all. What da?!

I watch with one eyebrow raised as he starts jumping from one foot to the other, shaking his hands like they've got something disgusting on them, with his eyes clenched shut, like when you're in a movie and don't wanna see something scary – no, I'm not gonna share that experience, that's way too embarrassing, even for me!

Goku sticks out his tongue. "I-don't-like-lemons," he splutters. What?! The idiot! I told him he couldn't eat lemons just a few minutes ago! Stupid bloody monkey!

Hakkai has that typical 'uh' expression and Sanzo is… well, normal Sanzo. We're starting to receive odd looks off the people who _are_ in the street with us. Jesus! Take a picture! Hey, wait a sec, why am I getting annoyed with them? Damn you Goku! Look, I know I've always received odd looks because of my inheritance, but never for anything embarrassing… well, when I'm not completely pissed, that is-

I turn quickly to the left and look. Something's caught my eye, but I'm not quite sure what it was… God, I'm cracking up! Wait… Something started stirring in my memory. What the? Okay, what _are_ the chances of meeting them again? Hm… Maybe it's not the same person and I'm just seeing what I want to see… Well, how many women _don't _I want to see? Now, what's her name…?

Sanzo sighs impatiently, breaking me from my thoughts. Damn him! The name was just in front of me and he pulled me away just before I reached it! Meh, it'll come to me…

"Eat this, Goku, it'll get rid of the lemon taste," Hakkai soothed, handing the little dude a piece of fruit from the paper bag in his arm. Goku put his hands before his mouth and shook his head. "Goku, papaya isn't going to hurt you."

Papaya? Hm, that sounds familiar… well, of course it's a fruit, I know, but it sounds similar to something… Oh damn, what is it? Papaya. Papaya. Pap- "Kya!" I say out loud. Everyone turns to stare at me with odd looks. There's an awkward silence. Uh, okay, I don't like this – stop looking at me! "Uh, I, um, just remembered something is all." Goku goes back, on cue, back to refusing to eat the papaya and Hakkai trying to convince him otherwise – thank God! Phew.

"A memory?" Sanzo asks, giving me, well, his usual passive look. Is this compassion? I don't say anything, freezing almost, as his words release another memory of mine…

Jeid… It was obvious what I'd been nightmaring about – well, what else would I have experienced at that young age, which would have scared the shit out of me? – but he asked me anyway. He was always good that way. He always made my life as bearable as possible, as normal as possible. Why did my childhood have to be so crap? You know, I reckon, because of those things, I act the way I do. Hey, maybe I could have been semi normal? Hah! What would be the fun in that? Actually, I'm kinda happy how I am-

_Smack_. What da?! I turn and stare at Sanzo and watch him, with my evil side-ways glance look, return his paper fan inside his dazzling, white robes. "What the hell was that for?!"

"It looked as if your brain had frozen," Sanzo replied, crossing his arms uninterestingly.

"So you think hitting me is gonna help?!"

"You're back to normal now." I hate him so much! But he had a point…

"Cut the wise-cracks, piece of shit priest!" I raise my hands in frustration. Hakkai and Goku stop their play-fighting and turn back to us.

"Hm, maybe I need to hit you harder," he replied, more to himself than anyone else, putting a finger to his chin in a thoughtful sense. "You're brain still isn't working at full capacity… or maybe you were born like it."

"The only thing not working at 'full capacity' is you, twat!" I retort. I give him the death glare – If only looks could, no, would, kill.

Suddenly, he was standing right in front of me, his gun pressing into my stomach. "Wanna say that again, cockroach?" he says quietly, yet dangerously. Bloody hell! I didn't even see him move!

"Uh, you're alright," I say, pulling the most innocent face I can. Can I be innocent? Hm, I'll have to have a look in the mirror, next time I have one. Meh.

I smile gingerly. He pulls away from me, retracting his gun, and walks ahead of me. Idiot priest – he thinks he can push people about just because he has a gun! Dude, open your eyes, we all have weapons! Stupid, gay, idiotic, bastard…

"Ooh! Ooh!" Goku pipes up suddenly, jumping in front of me and pointing randomly down the street. How did I guess the attention would go back to him?

"What do you want now, monkey?" I ask. Man, my mood has spiraled downwards since this morning. Personally, I blame Sanzo. Dude, do not piss me off now, stupid monkey, cos it's seriously a death wish this very moment in time!

"There's an inn! An inn!" he replies, like, super happy.

I wave my hands to stop him repeating himself. "Okay, okay, I got it." Does he think I'm dumb or something? What, now Goku's on my case too? Today is totally not good for Scorpio's! I may not always say the most intelligent things or do what's right, but I'm NOT GODDAMN DEAF! Gay people!

"Looks like Sanzo beat you to it, Goku," Hakkai says, pointing towards Sanzo, who was heading in the direction of the swinging inn sign. See what I mean?! Hakkai: Moment Killer! Hah, I'm not crazy!

Mind you, where did that sign come from? I squint and make sure that I'm not seeing things. It is. Damn, I swear that wasn't there before! Okay, okay, maybe I'm not going deaf or crazy, I'm going blind instead!

Goku puffs out his cheeks angrily and hunches his shoulders and then solemnly starts walking after Sanzo. Hah, he cracks me up sometimes. Note to self: beat Goku to something and then video tape his reaction. Hm, I wonder how much I could get if I sold it on E-Bay? Well, then you've gotta ask yourself who would buy it? Probably weirdo's who have no lives and spend their entire lives wrapped in the internet… Goku, you are gonna make me a mint!

We stop walking when we reach the inn, as we wait for 'his highness' to put out his cigarette. Stupid priest – since when did we have to wait for him? As I recall, no one elected him as leader! And he thinks I'm a waste of space-

My eye catches a familiar sight and all my other thoughts are pushed to the back of my brain. "Kya…" I say, the first time fully matching the face and name together without being interrupted or bugged by anyone. My trance heightens as she catches my eye and then turns and walks away. No, don't walk away…

"Uh, Gojyo?" Hakkai says, waving a hand in front of my eyes.

"Wha?" I answer, snapping back to reality.

"The inn?" he says, pointing at the door which Sanzo is leaning against impatiently, cigarette missing from his hand.

"Uh," I start, shaking my head. Oh brilliant answer Gojyo, just great. Now they don't just think you're an annoying freak, they think I'm a complete idiotic fool with an attention span of a spoon! "I just saw someone I used to know, is all." They don't look convinced for some odd reason – what, so they don't trust me now or somethin?!

"A woman?" Goku asks innocently, nodding his head.

"Why does everyone seem to think that all I think about is women?!" I snap.

"Cos' it normally is," Goku replies matter-of-factly, a sly smile forming. Hakkai laughs.

"Rhetorical question, nimrod!" I smack Goku round the back of the head. Stupid, ignorant monkey! Why do people always judge me?! Okay, women take up most of my thoughts, but that isn't the point! I can't help being a man, that's how we're all made, for Pete's sake! Stupid attractions to the opposite sex – it's natural and people think it's a fucking sin!

"Ow!" Goku shouts, rubbing his head. "Fine, so what _were_ ya' thinking about then?" All eyes turn to me again and I start feeling that familiar hemmed-in start to spread through me. My thoughts feel as if they're going as fast as watching paint dry.

I stare at him hard. "None of your fuckin' business, monkey!" He jumps back and puts up his hands in defense. His face is a picture – it looks like he's wet his pants! Ha ha! That'll teach ya' for poking ya' flippin nose in my business!

"No, please, enlighten us all," Sanzo says sarcastically, not giving any of us eye contact. "We have all the time in the world, apparently."

"You wanna' start too, Sanzo?" I snap. Okay, intimidating Sanzo is not gonna be easy. Actually, now I think of it, I don't think I've ever seen Sanzo intimidated before. Hm, there's a first time for everything I suppose… Damn it, Gojyo, you're drifting off again. Sanzo says nothing. He doesn't even look at me. "Say something for God's sake!" He stays silent! Damn it, he really knows how to push my buttons!

He stands there another moment and then opens the door, to the inn, and disappears inside. "Hey!" I shout. "I'm not finished with you yet, you stupid son of a bitch!" There's no reply. The gay lord!

Hakkai shrugs his shoulders when I turn to him and then follows into the inn. The time I need someone to say something, no one says anything! My sodden luck today! Goku's still here though, standing quite far away from me, looking at me warily. Dude, I only shouted at you, it's not like I stole a favourite toy away and ripped its head off in front of you, or anything! Although… that does sound like fun… does Goku have a stuffed toy?

"So, what's this woman like?" Goku asks. I stare at him angrily. Suddenly, the anger starts to slip away. I replay his words in my mind and hear no hint of sarcasm. Maybe I'm the one in the wrong here – dude, what is wrong with me?!

"Why'd you wanna know?" I answer, as uninterested as possible, paying more attention to the dusty ground. Why am I so obsessed with looking macho to a monkey? Why am I so obsessed with looking macho altogether? Maybe, instead of a long vacation, I should take some time out to sort my head out. Hey, maybe then I'll have more chances of making it in this world? But then, was there any chance to begin with?

"Gojyo?" Goku asks, bringing me back again. I look up at him, showing him I'm listening, for once in my life.

"Sorry dude, I drifted again," I say. Why am I telling him this? There must be a leak on my brain or something… I really need my head sorted!

"What's the woman like?" he asks again, with the same interest as before, like a child at story-time. I sigh and check inside the inn's window, making sure Hakkai and, most of all, Sanzo were still inside. They were, thank God. The last thing I want is Sanzo hearing me sharing 'woman stuff' with the monkey – hey, I don't wanna look like I've gone soft!

"Well, she's tall, uh, slim-"

"What's her eye colour?"

"Uh, blue-"

"Light blue?"

"Sorta, uh, like the ocean. Why-"

"What's her hair like?"

"Dark blonde-"

"Blonde?" I nod. "Like Sanzo?"

"Uh, kinda darker, why-"

"Is it curly or straight?"

I sigh loudly, angry that he keeps stopping me before I finish. Who does he think he is anyway?! Stupid monkey! Look, he would be the first one to complain if it were I who was cutting him off! Maybe I should try it on him and see how he likes it!

Why does he wanna know anyway? Why don't I just ask him?! "Why do ya wanna know anyway?" I ask calmly, but with a hint of anger in my voice – hopefully enough to give him warning of my slipping patience.

"Meh," is his reply. He closes his eyes and shrugs his shoulders happily. I must stay calm. I will stay calm. Damn you Goku! You are really pushing my patience to its limits!

"Meh?" I say. He nods. I sigh and turn away, trying to think about something other than the million ways of killing him! Jesus today is definitely not good for Scorpio's!

You know, it's been years since I was last here. Too long. I actually really liked it here. People were, like, way more accepting here than anywhere else I've been to, and this is a place with hardly any youkai's! I was a rarity but people treated me as an equal. As much as I say I 'don't need people's respect', I do. I love the fact that you earn it and people remember it and treat you better… it's like you truly deserve it then.

I must've been about 19 when I first came here, you know. Man, I have not changed a bit since then! Ha! I wonder what everyone would say if I saw them again? Hang on, maybe they're still here – I'll slip away tonight and have a wander. Well, I have seen Kya – at least I think it was Kya anyway – so that's a good sign. …I wonder if she has a boyfriend?

"Man, she was hot…" I mutter to myself. I stop. Wait, did I just say that out loud?! I turn to the monkey, trying to look as if I meant to say it out loud. Please, buy the look… the last thing I want is the monkey going off and tellin Sanzo stupid stuff like this – I would never be able to live it down!

"What?" Goku asks, his face twisted with confusion and a smile. Damn it, he heard me!

"She was hot," I say as if there's nothing to it. He looks at me randomly, like he knows something I'm not letting on. Okay, Gojyo, go with the flow. He's not that intelligent so it'll be easy, just keep your head. "What?" He shakes his head from side to side, smiling. "What? She was!"

"In what way?" he asks kinda sneakily, continuing to smile at me cheekily.

Okay, he is one weird kid! Why is he so interested anyway? Nosy freak. Mind you, I have this huge urge to say exactly what's on my mind… no, I need to control the urge… Gojyo! You are a grown man, control yourself! Damn me for being boastful!

"She had some great legs on her," I say nodding, picturing her in mind. Wow, I'm glad I got that off my chest – I feel much better now! Goku gives me 'the' look. Come on, who's he kidding?! It's not like he honestly understands why I find women attractive – Jesus, he's the one we had to explain the birds and the bees too!

There's a brief moment of silence. Goku continues looking at me oddly. I don't say anything – look, the dude can stare until his eyes fall out, I told him something and he has to take it as a man. Suddenly, Goku starts to laugh. What? It's my turn to give him the odd look. Okay, he's officially lost it! He laughs louder. What the fuck?

"I'm glad you remember something about me," a voice sounds behind me. Uh… I wheel around on my heels and come face to face with a woman, her hands on her hips and her ocean blue eyes staring at me evilly. Shit on a cracker! "Although I would've of preferred if you'd remembered something other than my womanly assets." Oh Jesus!

Goku's laughing harder in the background. Note to self: kill him later and leave town as fast as I possible. This is all I need! Now I have a gay priest who's up himself, a man who thinks he's my mother and a stupid monkey with serious issues and… a very pissed off, hot-bodied friend. Ground, swallow me up now, please!

I raise my hand. "Hi, Kya," I say quietly, smiling. She continues staring at me with her pissed expression. Damn, I was seriously hoping to meet up with my old pals and having a blast… I really screwed that up! "It's good to see you again!" Yes, continue the happy act, like nothing happened…

_Smack_. I open my eyes a moment later and find that I'm on the ground. Ow, my head! I look up and see Kya still standing there, her arms crossed, giving me the biggest evil I think anyone could pull off without actually turning to the dark side! Man, I forgot how strong she could be at times! Shit, that hurt!

"My legs are happy to see you too, Gojyo," she replies, looking away angrily. What the fuck do I say now?! I look at Goku, as if he could help me, but he's literally on the floor laughing still.

Suddenly, the inn door opens and Hakkai and Sanzo file out. Damn luck! They look down at me and then their eyes wander to the girl standing next to me.

"Uh?" Hakkai says. Sanzo raises his eyes at me, surprised.

"Oh, don't worry about me, I'll be fine," I say out loud, getting up off the ground. I brush myself off and turn to my companions – they're more fixated on the girl than me. Some friends they are! Actually, they're probably more fixated on the fact that she managed to get me on the ground… why does that sound wrong when I say it?!

I look Kya up and down as if asking her: who do you think you are?! But her expression doesn't change – damn, she's still pissed – okay, I don't expect her expression to change just because I'm giving her evils. Truth be told, she looks almost exactly the same as I left her… okay, she's dyed the underneath of her flowing dirty blonde hair black, and I think she's grown a cup size… damn it, Gojyo, stay on focus! Jesus, heaven help me if the enemy starts using cute girls as decoys!

Sanzo breaks the awkward silence by clicking his lighter, lighting another cigarette – man, he's almost as bad as me and my smokes! Thank you Sanzo! The silence is over! Okay, he obviously didn't do it deliberately because, as usual, he doesn't seem at all interested, but still!

"Thanks, you were a star," Kya says suddenly, moving over to Goku, putting money into his hand. I turn to look, with one eyebrow raised. Okay, this is turning out to be one weird day!

Goku stares at the money in his hand, like when he sees food – dude, it's just money for God's sake! Hang on, is this jealousy I hear? Damn! Suddenly, Goku jumps into the air smiling, repeating: "Yey!" over and over again, until Sanzo gave him an annoyed look.

"What?!" I say, my expression turning even more confused. She just gives me a passive yet annoyed expression.

"I'm paying him, Gojyo, what's it look like?" she says, placing her hands on her hips again. She's kinda cute when she's annoyed, you know, when she puts her hands on her slim hips like that… Stop it, Gojyo! Control yourself! "Complete and utter nimrod!"

I hear Hakkai snigger behind me. I turn and give him the best evil I can come up with, but it doesn't work – why doesn't it work on him?! Stupid Hakkai – damn you! Sanzo smirks, his eyes lingering on Kya briefly, before finding something else to occupy himself with in the distance.

"I don't know why your smirking, Sanzo!" I snap. He takes his time, not once altering his expression, pulling his cigarette away from his mouth, blowing a huge puff of smoke swirling towards the sky.

"I feel sorry for you, Gojyo," he says. We all look at him, wondering what on earth he means – okay, well, unless he was hit on the head inside the inn with a heavy object (not a bad idea actually) and he's become a more compassionate and kind version, which is very unlikely… but not impossible… hm…

"What d'ya mean?" I ask, oddly confused.

"Being beaten by a girl, physically… and mentally," he replies, still smirking. "It must be terribly embarrassing for you, being in public and all." I growl at him as I slant my eyes – he is just inviting me over there to knock him out!

"Keep your nose out of this, priest!" I shout. Sanzo looks straight into my eyes and then turns away uninterestingly – man, what is his problem?!

Hakkai places a hand on my shoulder, meaning to calm me. "Uh, Gojyo, people are starting to stare." Stupid Sanzo. Stupid town. Stupid… everything! I hate today! Why do they have to be against me? This time, I didn't actually do anything!

"I don't care," I snap, crossing my arms and generally putting on an angry air. Let them stare. See if I care. People have been staring at me since the day I was born – get over it!

"Aw, Gojyo, you haven't changed a bit, have you?" Kya cooed, sensing my uneasiness.

She changed her expression to one I was more familiar with – okay, technically, I have seen her angry and extremely pissed off that she ended up knocking out two bulky boxers; but it's more the fact that I draw from her moods, so her being angry makes me angry, you see? Jesus, and everyone reckons that girls only suffer from mood-swings!

I try to continue looking pissed off, but I fail miserably. Damn her! It's been too long since we've last met for me to hold a grudge over something so stupid. I half-smile. She smiles. Before my brain can kick in, she moves forward and I pull her into a tight hug.

It's good to be back.


	2. Never The Book Cover

_Disclaimer: I do not own Saiyuki... I wish I did but I don't :D Although, Sanzo will be mine! Mwah aha ha ha!_

_Hey everyone - Right, this chapter is in the new characters point of view, which I thought would be interesting so yeah. Personally I found it really hard to write, so please have mercy on me!! Please, all critisms are welcome and reviews are appreciated lol. Thanks!! xxxxxxxxx_

_Message for Izawa: Thanks for reviewing - much appreciated lol! I hope it'll be good although the third chapter (which will be in Goku's point of view) is coming along even better than this one and the first chapter lol... so hopefully you'll stick with this story, please :D presents a tray of cookies for you_

* * *

CHAPTER TWO: NEVER THE BOOK COVER

KYA'S POINT OF VIEW

"You and Gojyo go way back then?" Goku asks, his eyes wide.

Aw, he is so sweet! Okay, I hardly know the little guy, but he is so adorable – I can't see how anyone would want to hurt him! If he wasn't mostly human, I'd take him home as a pet any day! Stuff my goldfish obsession, I'll have a monkey!

"Yep," I reply happily, relaxing on my pale blue sofa. Normally I would prefer to sit alone, being quite independent, but I've forgotten how great company was. "We first met three years ago, at Ozia's Casino. Jesus, I've never seen someone so lucky!" He _was_ good. I mean, okay I too have quite a lucky hand at the cards, but this guy was a legend!

Goku put on a confused expression and started counting on his fingers. Uh? Can he even count? Man, and I thought I was a ditsy sometimes… but it's still sweet.

"He was 19, Goku," the one called Hakkai whispers to him.

Goku smiles at me as if he'd just worked it out for himself – bless him. I look up at Hakkai and smile, which he returns automatically.

Hakkai's a weird one. From what I've gathered, from looks alone – I know, I know, don't judge a book by its cover, but that's how I work, okay?! – he's a quiet, caring type. I can't believe I went through a stage of looking for men like him?! Oh, don't get me wrong, Hakkai's a wonderful person to talk to, and is probably powerful in some way (Gojyo does that unintentionally, you know, hanging out with people with similar strength and power – personally, I think it's because he likes to feel like he's got someone to back him up, which he lacked as a kid), but I grew out of that stage long ago.

Gojyo comes back from the toilet and thumps down onto the sofa opposite me. He gives me a weird look – he knows I've been talking about him. I never knew how he could just know when people are talking about him or even mention his name. Okay, I'm making him sound seriously paranoid, but I know what I mean!

Ha, I remember when he used to lie and say I was talking about him, ever trying to get with me. I know he likes me – he's even told me himself! I like him, but as a friend; nothing more. I don't know if I'm giving off the wrong signals or what, but he's so persistent! I haven't seen him in three years and all he remembers about me is my legs! He's obsessed!

"So what've you been up to these past three years then, Kya?" Gojyo asks, breaking my thoughts.

"Same old, same old," I answered. Well, truth be told, a lot had happened… a lot of weird stuff… "What about you?"

I… I don't know what it is, but something's going on – you know, behind the scenes – but I bet I don't get the full story, if I'm told anything. I don't know if I'm being paranoid or too curious for my own good, that I've finally become a female version of Gojyo… or it's the looks I'm getting from that priest… is that what's putting me on edge?

Oh well. I have to accept it. Why would someone tell me everything after being three years apart? Okay, once upon a time, he would've told me near everything – even things I didn't need to know – but why should he trust me now? He's not to know if I've changed. I suppose I'm not to know if he's changed either, although I highly doubt that, him hating transition at any level. Jesus, I'm reading too far into this!

"Same old, same old," he replied, with a cheeky smile. I raise my eyes. "Hey, you're not sharing anything with me, so why should I?" He raises his hands up into the air.

I shake my head, knowing I'm in the wrong. You know, that's probably one of the most outstanding differences between us: I know when I'm wrong and don't mind to admit it but, he tends to selectively forget certain events, especially when he knows he's wrong. Maybe it's his short attention span – I dunno?! I know I'm wrong. But I also know he wouldn't understand. Some things, my friend, people don't _want_ to share.

I realize that he's still waiting for a come back – damn me! And he thinks _he's_ a retard at times?! "Sorry – I drifted there," I apologize. He continues looking at me with that 'tell me' look, then gives up after a couple of seconds and relaxes into the sofa again. My thoughts take over again.

"Goku," Hakkai says kindly, but with a strict tone. "What did I tell you to say if you wanted something?"

I turn to look at the boy sitting cross-legged on the white carpet, his hand reaching into the red biscuit tin I laid on the coffee table earlier. Goku retracts his hand like a naughty school child being caught trying to escape from school grounds.

Goku put a finger to his chin, as if deep in thought, then burst into a smile when he remembered: "Can I have another biscuit please, Kya?" Goku recites.

I turn to him with a smile. "Go ahead," I reply, opening the tin top. "Have as many as you want." Goku's golden eyes light up as if it were Christmas. Whoa, this kid gets excited too easily! It's too weird – I'd know, I know Gojyo – but it's still sweet though.

"The magic words he's been longing to hear," Hakkai jokes with a smile. I laugh.

Suddenly, Goku shoves a whole blueberry muffin into his mouth. I stare at him half in wonder, half in shock. Okay, I take back what I said about Gojyo being the weirdest guy I know – this tops it any day! Goku chews and swallows then goes to grab a handful of assorted biscuits. Jesus, that boy can eat – either that or he hasn't eaten in days!

"What's happened to Suzako?" Gojyo asks, changing the subject suddenly.

I look up. He looks deadly serious. I catch the priest – Sanzo, I think his name is – move slightly, in the corner of my left eye. The movement was so slight, I'm not even sure that he did move at all…

I sigh and think my words through before saying them. "The youkai." They don't look surprised – mind you, I didn't expect them to be. Gojyo waves his hands, as if to ask me to elaborate. "They just went completely crazy – it ruined the city. At first, we were all told to stay at home and, if we had to go out, to go out in groups and that the problem was only temporary… but things just worsened."

"Like?" Gojyo asked, more interested than I think I've ever seen him before.

"There were fights, but nothing serious, you know." He nodded. "A few weeks went by and then things started becoming dangerous." I shifted uneasily on the sofa. "Knifings, fires, destruction… okay, that doesn't sound so unusual for a city, but this was becoming normal in just a week!" I blink and take a sigh, trying to control my emotions. Okay, calm down. Get it out of your system. "There were killings, Gojyo."

"On what scale?" Sanzo asked, his face passive. I turn to him.

I look into his amethyst purple eyes – is that concern I see, hidden behind the thick shield he places on himself to keep others away, to keep himself safe from people knowing his secrets? It's just a guess. A guess that I've made while trying to control my emotions… but my guesses are normally along the lines of the truth, they always have been… He blinks suddenly and I'm brought back to reality. I look at him again – he doesn't look any different.

I sigh and rub my face with my hands. "…It's almost impossible to tell unless it's someone you know personally." I continue. I look to the ceiling nervously. "Luckily, I get out a bit, so I know a bit more than the average citizen."

"Why so impossible? Surely there's news coverage?" Hakkai asks, his voice full of concern. His voice echoes in my mind… He sounds so similar to my uncle.

"People are kidnapped, snatched suddenly when you least expect it," I answer, my voice thick. "Signals went down a couple of months back – no television, no radio, no phone… luckily, most people have mobiles – the masts are in Losiv city." I shake my head again. "But people only have a few friends round here – you know, rich stay with the rich; middle-class with middle-class. So, unless it's someone who contacts you often, no one would know any better…"

"How come you were outside then?" Goku pipes up, his mouth full. Sanzo and Gojyo hit him at the exact same time, bringing a smile to my face. "Oww!"

"No, its all right guys," I say quickly. I see them calm, although I think Sanzo had already. "Things have calmed a bit and attacks usually happen at night or at sunset."

"Man, it sounds like a bad horror movie," Gojyo says, putting a hand to his face. He's dead right, you know.

I don't think I've seen him so thoughtful and serious before. I smile, but I don't mean it. He can tell; I just know he can. His eyes watch me closely.

"So everything's changed round here. People tend to keep to themselves and only socialize with their families or _very_ trusted friends. Stalls are set up during the morning and stay open for the locals until three in the afternoon – if they stay any later they'd be putting themselves at risk." Gojyo nods, in understanding. "I go out because I… I just hate sitting around doing nothing." I hope they can't see through this lie – I don't exactly have much pride in myself right now.

I can't help myself as the horrific images from my memory flick into my minds eye, in such grave detail, such disgusting detail… this is why I don't trust people sometimes; I know, kinda a different subject, but still! I have youkai friends which have completely changed – it taught me to never trust anyone fully, even if I've known them, like Gojyo, for years upon years.

I shake my head, bringing me back again. Man, I _have _gone mental! I can't keep drifting off like that or else they're gonna think I'm a complete nut case! And I don't even know them that well! For Christ's sake, Kya, get a bloody grip with yourself! I look up – Gojyo looks really concerned. Damn it, I hate pity sometimes… but it's kinda nice, when I think about it a little.

Gojyo gets up and sits next to me, putting a muscled arm around me, pulling me close so I could cry into his shoulder if I wanted. I want to cry, but I can't. Life's too short to get upset about the past… or the future… It's as if he's blocking me from everyone, protecting me from looking and feeling weak, like I've done him so many times before. I have to love Gojyo sometimes.

After a moment, the priest stands up, getting all of our attentions. "It's hard, but I need to know more. I need to know what we're dealing with." I feel Gojyo tense, ready to argue. At first, I thought his statement was as inconsiderate as he said it but, I think, I can sense concern. Gojyo opens his mouth to say something.

I quickly answer him – better to give him as much truth as possible: "Killings, as I've said, have calmed a little now, but now the western side of Suzako is completely a no-go zone – that's where the streets are literally crawling with youkai." I take a hesitant breath. "The worst part of all this is that, well, people started leaving Suzako and the, um, youkai have all exits and paths out of the city covered… at one point there was a barrier of bodies around the city!"

Gojyo starts to stroke my long, grey hair – he has such a tender side to him. Some people don't ever see it. Gojyo doesn't see it though – probably deliberate because it shows weakness, in his view. But it's kinda reassuring to know someone's there. I suppose he's never experienced that, cos of his past… who am I to judge? It's not like there's many people there for me! Ha. That's probably why we get on so well!

I pull away as I notice the sad look painted over Goku's face – it looks like he's the one that's gonna cry! He shakes his head and rubs his face – bless.

"It's okay to cry. Grieving openly shows strength of heart," Hakkai says kindly. I smile briefly. He's right.

"I grew up in this city, for Christ's' sake, and it's got its problems I'll admit, but I hate seeing all this shit!" I say angrily.

"The world is not kind," Sanzo says, getting our attentions again. He walks to the open window and lights a cigarette. "Accepting it can be hard."

Gojyo tenses again. "Can't you leave it out?!" he shouts, jumping up and waving his arms at the priest angrily.

"Gojyo," I say, not wanting a fight. "Leave it-"

"No, Kya, he's being a complete asshole!" he retorts. I roll my eyes. There you go: old Gojyo springing to life before me again. He's got such a short fuse on him, little things just annoy him. I thought I was bad, getting angry, getting frustrated but, when compared to him, I look like an angel! "Can't you be even a little bit compassionate?!"

Sanzo takes a puff and watches the smoke swirl out of the window. "Apparently not," he replies, in a bored tone. Gojyo makes a frustrated noise and marches over to the priest and starts shouting at him further, even though Sanzo, I can tell, is ignoring most of his words, pissing him off further.

"What have I done?!" I ask myself out loud, a smile forming on my lips. Gojyo's funny when he's angry!

"Trust me, this isn't any of your doing," Hakkai says, sighing as if this happens on a regular basis. "They're always like this."

"Yey! Dinner and a show!" Goku pipes up, clapping his hands together. I have to laugh at that. In the long run, he's right: this has been quite a day – I've even had time to meet an old friend, meet new ones, freak myself out, almost cry and laugh my ass off! Jesus, it's like a fuckin' soap opera!

I snap back to reality. "Speaking of dinner… you guys are more than welcome to stay here for dinner if you wish," I say, addressing everyone. Okay, probably only Hakkai is listening to me and, more likely, Goku, beings it involves food. I feel so rude see, making this meeting all about myself – I've only just met these guys and I'm being selfish!

Immediately, Hakkai answers me: "That would be great, thank you." I expected him to answer me, it's kinda predictable – don't give me that look, he's like the perfect older brother! He listens, he's polite, and he's kind… "I can help out, if you'd like?" Okay, I didn't see that coming. Hmm, he's a cook as well? Cool.

"Sure."

"What we avin?" Goku asks, suddenly getting excited again. "Can we have chicken? Oh, no, what about noodles with chicken? What about ramen?" I laugh at his weird enthusiasm. "No, no, wait! Can we have lemons?" I cock my head to one side in confusion.

"Lemons?" He nods like a little child who knows little or no words. "Okay…" Right, either this is something he eats because he was brought up with it or something, or he's very, very confused or he – heaven help him – doesn't know what one is…

"Oh God, not the lemons again!" Gojyo sighs in frustration, his attention being turned back to the main group of us. I look at him as if in explanation. "He swore to me earlier that people eat lemons on their own, and then he tried one and realized why people don't do exactly that."

I smile in, well, disbelief. Goku looks about sixteen or eighteen – it's hard to tell because of his height – but, um, oh I dunno! I thought he'd know better than biting into a raw lemon! This one's too weird and too cute! The complete opposite to Hakkai, in my view. You know, the little brother figure… not like I'd know, being the youngest of my family, or what's left of it!

"I want lemons," Goku insists, crossing his arms in a huff.

Gojyo looks angry again. I stand up quickly, pulling his attention towards me instead… okay, I definitely would have it beings I've got my hand on his shoulder – Jesus, I forgot how tall he was!

"Don't worry, Gojyo, I have a small lemon in the fridge he can have with the meal, me and Hakkai are making." He continues giving me a random look then, giving Goku a look, he raises his hands up, giving up on him. Good. I clap my hands together, happy that the subject had moved on so quickly. "Shall we get started then, Hakkai?"

* * *

Steam swirled up into the air, as if following an invisible line. I walk over to the cooker and turn down the boiling sauce I'd made, with a click. I turn around, ready to start chopping up some herbs and vegetables to mix in it, while it slowly cools; I half jump as I almost crash into Hakkai, who's standing close beside me, holding the wooden chopping board covered with chopped vegetables.

He smiles broadly. "Sorry," he apologizes. I step to the left, out of the way.

The three ear cuffs reflect a dim light from the bright kitchen lights above. Looks are deceiving! I would've never guessed he'd be youkai… mind you, I did sense him as soon as I met up with Gojyo again. Maybe it's hereditary? Meh, like it's any of my business.

"No, it's me, I get carried away when I enjoy myself," I correct him, smiling. "How did you know what-?"

"Oh, I read ahead in your cookery book," he replied happily, moving forward and picking up a knife. "And, I've made this dish before, although yours is looking much better than mine ever did." I laugh with him.

I watch him slide the shiny knife along the board, pushing the chopped vegetables and herbs off and into the bubbling, blood-red sauce.

"This is an old recipe, but it was my uncle that taught me a few tricks," I tell him.

It feels so good having someone to cook with – it sounds really odd, I know, but no one's ever cooked with me before. I love it! And, from the expression and body language I'm picking up on from him, he's pretty happy and at ease too. I smile.

I turn around to face my marble-topped counter. I move the bowl of salad I'd made earlier in front of me, and drizzled it with soy sauce.

"Does everyone, other than Gojyo, like tomatoes?" I ask loudly, so the rest of the group can hear me in the living area – I know the kitchen, dining room and living room are all connected, but still. Hey, the various bubbling foods and sauces are loud!

Sanzo doesn't answer me, he just continues reading the paper in the corner of the room, away from everyone. Okay, and I thought I was unsociable at times – Jesus, I can see why Gojyo finds it hard to get along with him.

Goku looks up and blinks at me smiling. "I love tomatoes! I want them! I want them!" he sings, jumping up and down randomly. Hakkai coughs loudly. Goku stops jumping and stands straight, with an apologetic face. "I want them, please." I smile at him and nod, in a way telling him he's all right, and then he starts jumping around all over the place again in excitement.

I catch Hakkai rolling his eyes, in the corner of my eye, then continue turning over the chicken fillets in the pan. As I turn back to Hakkai, I say quietly: "What about the priest?"

"Sanzo? Wouldn't know," he replies, turning the hot-plate down by half. He grabs a handful of herbs and starts sprinkling the chicken fillets with it. "I've never asked."

"Well, I just did and he just ignored me," I tell him, opening the cupboard next to me and getting out the chili powder and a spoon from a draw. I unscrewed the pots' top and dip the spoon in it and then sprinkling it on the bubbling red sauce from before.

I just hate antisocial people! Okay, I prefer working independently but I love company too; this one's got no reason to act this way – he's got three other guys with him, for Christ's Sake – I can see why he's so annoying now… he doesn't do what people expect of him, it's like he's got his own league! "Well either he's very antisocial or has a serious hearing impediment," I retort sarcastically, stirring the sauce in the pan.

Hakkai just smiles and continues stirring the noodles. "That's Sanzo for you, don't let him get to you," he advises in a kind, knowing tone. I give him a look. "It's your choice, but consider your options: either ignore him and adapt to his style, or become a female version of Gojyo."

I cannot believe he just said that! Oh brilliant! I can't help but laugh with him – it was so unexpected and so funny, truth be told, so true. I can see why he seems so innocent now. Looks are damn deceiving!

"As much as I hate to become the _ultimate annoyance_, that priest needs help socializing!" I say. Hakkai laughs, turning back to the cooker.

There's a laugh and a voice suddenly says: "The ultimate annoyance, eh?" I jump in surprise – Jesus! I'm usually brilliant at predicting people! I turn around and see Gojyo leaning on the counter with his elbows from the other side, his cheeky face between his hands. "You guys are so mean to me sometimes." He puts on an upset face.

"Gojyo, you can't do cute…" I tell him. I walk over and take the cigarette from his mouth and flick it into the bin. "…with a cigarette in your mouth." He smiles at me mischievously. "And with those wandering eyes." I slap him round the head. He continues looking at me with that cheekiness.

I knew I should have never have worn this outfit – why didn't I change once I brought them back?! Argh! Wearing a low-cut, grey, fitted t-shirt is not the best way to meet someone like Gojyo in – you know exactly where they're gonna look! Damn me for havin a stupid D-cup! Okay, I'm not really big; I'm _only just_ a D, probably a C if I worked out a little more than I do, but still! I look down for a moment. Man and I'm wearing stupid skinny leg jeans and all – why did I have to dress to show off my assets today?! Jesus!

"However much you hurt me baby, I'm never going to give up," he says in a sexy tone.

I roll my eyes. "Jesus Gojyo! And I thought that perhaps these couple of years apart might have straightened out your hormones!" I hear Hakkai snigger behind me and I catch Goku smiling broadly on the sofa at me.

"You can't stop what God intended," he replies, trying to be hurt.

I lean on the other side of the counter, looking right into his eyes. "I thought you didn't believe in any God?" I say, kinda rhetorically, in a sexy tone. I'm playing his game now.

"Meh." He shrugs his shoulders. The timer on the side sang a shrill note. I suddenly push Gojyo off the counter – unfortunately, he wasn't expecting that, thus making him fall to the floor with a 'thud'. "Ouch!" I ignored him as he jumped up and gave me an evil as he trudged over to the dining table.

I turn around and turn off the cooker and, with Hakkai by my side, we start putting our feast onto an assortment of plates and deep bowls, then taking them to the dining table two at a time.

Goku, as I'd planned, was already sitting at the table, his hungry eyes watching the table slowly fill up. It kinda reminds me a bit of when I was really young, sitting with my older brothers at the table, waiting for the whatever treat my uncle had made for us… his food always tasted good, it wasn't fair.

Ha! I remember when my uncle let me make him some cookies when I was seven and, well, they completely fucked up! I have no idea what I did to them; they just turned out all rock hard and slimy! My uncle never lied to me though, not once. He told me straight that I was a little 'off' in my baking, but he didn't mock me or make me feel stupid, he just made me redo it and, this time round, taught me every step as I did it, watching me and advising me. You know what, whatever magic he put on me that day, done the trick – my cooking's so much better now!

"Ooh! It all looks so good! I don't know where to start!" Goku cheered, a smile lighting his face. "I want a piece of everything!" I smile and place some noodles onto my plate.

"Well eat up then, my friend, I don't have much room for leftovers," I tell him. You would've thought Christmas had come early by his facial expression!

Everyone is smiling. I feel so much better now. These guys are great! Okay, Gojyo's always going to have a hormone problem, but still, he's cool. It's the priest that I'm concerned about – he's scarcely spoken five words since we've met and his steely stare makes me feel uncomfortable. It's as if he knows something about me and _he's_ the one uncomfortable with _my _company.

The meal is was so enjoyable, that there were hardly any leftovers to store in the fridge. That's thanks to Goku, I think. He must have a bottomless pit for a stomach or something?! Personally, I'm not that fond of food, I just enjoy making it. Weird, I know, but that's how I work.

Goku lays back in his chair, his stomach big and full. "I love food," he says plainly. Well, I can see that! "I'm stuffed!"

"You wait, he'll be hungry in five minutes," Gojyo tells me, raising his eyes at the little monkey – oh man, now he's got me saying that! At least he's sweet…

"Will not! Will not!" he shouts, sticking his tongue out.

"Whatever monkey," he says, messing up his hair, making him try and slap him away. The shiny crown type thing on his head reflected a dim light onto the table. I wonder if that's some sort of limiter? Funny, he doesn't seem youkai, but I can sense it loud and clear – normally, I can tell but sense alone. Meh, he's almost cuter with the limiter! "I could bet on you and win every time!"

Goku keeps trying to push him away and stop him messing up his hair. "Get off me you stupid kappa!" Hakkai and I smile as they start bitch slapping each other. Ah, the days where 'stupid kappa' was my come back to him every time he'd tried it on. God, he has not changed a bit – in looks and personality!

Suddenly, Sanzo pulls out a gun from his white robes and points it at the fighting pair. They gingerly move away from each other. Their expressions reflect the sudden change in events, which have me, naturally, in stitches!

"I'm trying to think," Sanzo says angrily, putting his gun back inside his robes. Jesus! The control a gun has on people! Mind you, I couldn't survive without my gun and, to make recent matters worse, Gojyo, as I know from experience, always seems to bring trouble, not intentionally, but trouble anyway. Well, on the bright side, at least I'll be able to defend myself if trouble does come unexpectedly, even though I usually look for it!

* * *

I quietly stand outside Gojyo's room, my breathing quiet but fast, in anticipation. I inch the door open a crack, so I can see into it. My eyes adjust to the darker side of the house. I spy the silhouette of Gojyo's sleeping form, his chest rising and falling in perfect rhythm. He looks so peaceful…

A rustle just outside the bedroom window makes his ears twitch, but he doesn't wake up. I stare outside, keeping close to the door, so I can't be seen. Another rustle. My heart's beating faster in waiting. Gojyo turns onto his back, sprawling out across the bed, as his sleep is disturbed by another rustle.

The window, which I stupidly forgot to lock, is slowly and quietly pulled open. An ice-cold breeze blows through the room, rushing out of the bedroom door, chilling my face. I stay pressed against the door, listening intently. The window is fully open now and a dark figure slowly, yet oddly gracefully, climbs into the room.

They stand there, watching Gojyo. Seconds pass. A minute passes. What are they waiting for? I stay where I am – I can place a person in a room by hearing alone but this time, luckily for me, I can smell youkai. I know there's going to be trouble.

I turn and watch through the door crack. My eyes widen as I spot a sharp object in their hands, illuminated by the moonlight – a dagger. A dagger already covered with dark blood stains on its tip. I will not let Gojyo become another victim… they move over to the edge of the bed and stand over him, ever watching him… they lift the dagger above him…

_Bang._

Gojyo sits up with a start, his eyes wide and back tense. I turn on the light, instantly calming him. He stares at me with those fantastic crimson eyes, then follows my extended arm (gun in hand), across the room to the floor where a person lies dead and bleeding. He gets up as I lower my gun and bends down next to the youkai.

I hear running footsteps behind me.

"What the hell is happening?!" Sanzo asks, bursting into the room, gun raised.

He looks at me and then at Gojyo kneeling next to a dead youkai on the floor, and lowers his weapon. His gaze returns back to me until Hakkai and Goku come running into the room, seconds later, both of them looking around wildly and confusedly.

"We heard a gun shot and-" Hakkai started. He looks down at the youkai. "Oh."

"Is he dead?" Goku asks, rubbing his tired eyes like a small child.

"No, Goku, he's completely dandy," Gojyo replies sarcastically, giving him a look. He gets up and turns to me. "Although he would be, if Kya hadn't have shot him." I smile in recognition. "What on earth happened anyway?"

"I heard someone outside an hour ago, so I decided to watch him beings they had no intention of leaving," I tell them, rhythmically tapping my gun against my belt. "For some reason, they had an excessive interest in you, Gojyo."

"God knows why," Sanzo said under his breath. "Waste of skin…"

"Hey! I heard that idiot priest!" Gojyo argued, shaking a fist at him.

I shake my head, ignoring him, as I watch Hakkai walk over to the dead body. "Sanzo does hold a good question though: why?" he says slowly, looking at the damage. "It's not like youkai to wait to kill their victim…"

"This is why it's so dangerous round here now; it's almost as if they've evolved," I say, rubbing my tired eyes.

"Yeah, into murderous freaks," Gojyo finishes.

"Who think way more than usual," Hakkai continues.

There's a clank as the empty shells fall from Sanzo's gun and hit the floor, and he reloads loudly. God that determined look in his eyes is sending millions of danger signals down my spine!

"Affected youkai do not think," Sanzo mutters angrily. "They're being controlled… how annoying."

Suddenly, he lifts his gun arm and fires towards the open window. There's an almighty swoosh as the bullet flies straight across the room and through the gap with amazing ease. _Thump_. He lowers his gun.

We crowd round the window, all staring wildly. "Okay…" Gojyo says slowly. "Why didn't I see that coming?!" My thoughts exactly! How on earth did he sense or see another youkai?! Mind you, all I can sense is these three here and the dead one… Damn me!

"You were talking too much," Sanzo replies simply.

"What?! You were the one talking last, damn it!" he argues back. Sanzo breezes past him, ignoring his comments. "Stupid, idiotic, piss-weak…"

There's another rustle. This time I'm the one to raise my gun. Everyone automatically silences and listens. Sanzo turns and stares out the window, then points the gun towards the window again. His finger's on the trigger.

"No, wait," I say quietly, lowering my gun and then placing my hand lightly on his.

He stares at me angrily, but doesn't say anything as he listens intently. The rustling stops momentarily and, once again, there's silence. There's an all round sigh of relief as we watch the ginger, furry tail of a cat, dance past the window. Sanzo shakes me off and holsters his gun and crosses his arms moodily.

"You can't just aim out the window like that," I tell him, shaking my head.

"It's my gun, I can aim wherever I like."

I can't believe this priest! Hakkai shakes his head as if telling me to leave it and move on – they might be used to his arrogance and shit, but I'm not! Stupid, stupid man! Gojyo looks straight at me, probably knowing my argumentative side, his eyes telling me to go back to bed and forget it… How can he stand this, of all people!

I walk up to the open window and shut it loudly, turning the key to lock it. "It's almost pitch black outside, you could've shot an innocent person walking by!"

"A person? At this hour?"

I think a moment as I figure the time… okay, hardly anyone I know would be _innocently_ walking about at this time, but still! Arrogant prick… He smirks and starts walking out the room.

"I'm pretty certain that you were bloody sure it wasn't a youkai, so why still aim to kill?!" I retort as he leaves. He stops. He knows all eyes are on his back. I stare at him, hoping for him to enlighten the matter. Nothing. He continues on his way again.

"Forget it, hun," Gojyo comforts.

I shrug him off. "Good night everyone." I can hear them muttering quietly behind me. Let them.

I ignore them and walk out of the room, into my own, my mind buzzing with thoughts and feelings. That priest's ignorance will be his bloody downfall, I'll grant you! You know, I have no idea why I'm so uptight about this… ah! That priest! Damn him!

Okay, calm; I can't get distracted by this. Concentrate…

Sitting on my bed, I calmly wait until the others have all gone back to their rooms and turned out their lights – the last thing I want is to be caught and have to come up with some awful lie… I hate lying, full stop.

I wait an extra five minutes or so, just to make sure, and then I get up and walk quietly out of my room. Padding along the soft floor, I make it to the front door successfully. I turn and make sure all is well and safe, then make my exit through the front door, locking it behind me. As I step out and breathe in the cold, fresh air – carefully avoiding the empty booze bottles outside on the path – I walk away from 'home'.

I reload my gleaming gun.

I look at my distorted reflection on its silver barrel.

I lick my lips.

"Let's hunt youkai."


	3. Run And Bleed

_Hey there everyone! It's been agessssss since I last updated but still. I got a message through Myspace asking that I upload any more chapters so here you go, person-I-don't-know!!!! XD BTW, I wrote this last year and I haven't checked it through so it's probably rubbish as hell, but yeah. Hope you lot enjoy anyways. Thanks for all the reviews so far! Please review this one too xxxxx_

* * *

CHAPTER THREE: RUN AND BLEED

GOKU'S POINT OF VIEW

"Hal-lo-ween?"

"For Christ's' Sake, Goku! Don't tell me that we have to explain _that_ to you as well?!" Gojyo shouted. Okay, okay, calm down – I was only asking! It's not my fault people use these stupid long words that I don't understand! "How thick are you?!"

"I'm not thick!" I shout back, puffing out my cheeks. Why is he so mean to me?

Gojyo stares at me – God, he can be well scary sometimes! Those crimson eyes really remind me of blood… I shiver at the thought. Okay, think good things, think good things… ummm, I haven't had chocolate cake in a long time… damn it, don't think good things that are off the subject… although, that cake does sound good…

"Well, you're either extremely thick or don't get out much – personally, I prefer the first," Gojyo says, more to himself than me. He likes doing that cos he knows it gets on my nerves – being mean to me is one thing, but being mean and just saying it, is another thing all together!

"Stupid kappa!" I retaliate. I jump up and meet his angry gaze.

"Gay monkey!" He stands up and stares down at me.

"Ultimate annoyance!" Ah, God, I wish I had better come-backs!

"Bottomless pit for a stomach!" He smirks evilly as he narrows his eyes.

"You-you… hey, that's just a statement," I say as I realize. "Everyone says that!" Hang on, slow down a mo – did I just win an insult match with Gojyo? Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God! I did! I did! And I was just about to go off and sulk cos I'd run out of insults – I was so sure I'd loose to him! I can feel my face beaming.

"What? Wait! No-no-I meant to say-" he stutters in realization.

"Yey! I won, I won! In-your-face!" I point and laugh as I dance randomly in front of him. "Whoop!" I dance from foot to foot as I twirl around happily. God this feels good.

"No-no!" Gojyo shouts. He makes a frustrated noise behind me. "Ahh! I'm gonna kill you, you good for nothing!" He suddenly launches himself at me, arms outstretched in my direction.

"Ahhh!" I scream, a little too much like a girl, I'll admit, as I jump to the side quickly.

_Thump_. He lands sprawled on top of the sofa. He makes another angry sound and scrabbles up. Of course, I'm already running away – I don't wanna be caught by an angry Gojyo with no one around to help me… not that I couldn't look out for myself or nothin… He trips on the head of sofa, tipping it over backwards with him still on it. I stop, stupidly, to stare.

"Fuck!" Gojyo groans. He lifts his head slightly as he massages his red forehead. "God-damn stupid furniture!" I snigger – winning an insult competition and then winning first lap of the chase, is just too much! Unfortunately, he notices. Oh shit! "You think this is funny, monkey?! I could've been knocked out just then because of you shit-for-brains!"

"Yeah, well… at least ya forehead matches the same colour as ya hair!" I shout back. Hey, did I just make an improvised insult? Oh my God! I did! Today loves me… Maybe, because luck's on my side, Kya and Hakkai'll make me noodles and chicken for lunch…? Or maybe some more of that ramen they made last night – I'm sure there are some leftovers still in Kya's fridge…

"Little sod! Your _body_'ll match the colour of my hair, when I get my fuckin' hands on you!"

He scrambles up quickly – where on earth does he get his energy from? God, this is not fair! I'm hungry! I have no energy! He tries to grab my arm as I turn to run away, missing only by an inch – oh shit! I can't believe I'm saying this but, the foods gotta wait!

I leg it to the dining area. Hopefully the table will be enough to keep me safe… Gojyo stops and smirks as he sees me look around wildly for an escape route – shit! Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit! God damn it, why did I have to run to a corner?!

We stand there, staring at each other, one either side of the dining table – he knows he's got me! Suddenly, Gojyo jumps and lands on the table. I take a step back as he tries to grab me. He narrows his eyes angrily as he misses for a second, then third time.

"Come here you little fuckin squirt!"

Realizing I was going to leg it again, he jumps down gracefully, forcing me into the corner of the room. "I'm going to enjoy this…" he mutters dangerously.

"Crapity, crap-crap-crap!" I shout. Help me someone! Where's Sanzo when you need him?! Or Hakkai… or Kya?! Ahhhhhhh! He's going to kill me and I haven't even eaten lunch yet! Oh God, this is unfair!

I watch him, completely frozen to the spot, as his right hand reaches behind him for his notorious shakujou… I hadn't pictured dying by being sliced to pieces by a kappa – too messy for my liking – what am I saying?! Son Goku don't wanna die altogether yet! I squeeze my eyes shut… I picture all my favourite foods and the sun's light beaming down on me…

What is taking him so damn long?! I open my right eye open an inch. He's almost completely turned around, his hand patting up and down his back, searching for his, apparently missing, shakujou… Missing, eh? There is a God!

I reach behind me sneakily and summon my Nyoi-Bo. Okay, slowly now Goku, slowly now… Ha ha! I got it, I got it! I begin to smile: Son Goku's not gonna die today! Whoop!

"What da-?" Gojyo starts, as he looks at my smug face quizzically.

_Smack_. Right on the head. He wobbles backwards a little, his hand flying to his head. "Ouch! Fuck!" He shakes his head, blinking his eyes, trying to get his senses back – there's no way I'm gonna let him get his senses back to kill me, that's just stupid!

I laugh as he looks me in the eye again. Suddenly, I run at him. His eyes widen as my cudgel starts to extend, into my sansekkon staff. Just as I approach him, I put down one end and I poll-vault up and over the dining table with a cool back flip – if only I had a camera or something! It's amazing! I land on the floor in a crouch. I stand up slowly and face Gojyo from across the table. Smiling smugly, I give a little bow. I am so smart!

"What the-?!" he says, still rubbing his head, trying to work everything out. With my eyes closed happily, I beam at him. "How da hell did you- ahhhh!" He shakes his head and starts staring at me angrily again – his whole face is completely crimson now! "You're seriously baying for blood now! Get back here now!"

Realizing I've made him even angrier, I turn to run – he's right, I am really pushing my luck today! "No thanks, I choose life!" I shout back, taking some good-sized steps backwards as he jumps onto the table-top once more – damn the advantage!

"Fuck you monkey! You little coward!" he yells at me, his fist raised.

I continue taking steps backwards, worried he'd jump down and at me at any moment. Hang on; did he just call me a coward? I'm not a coward… I just don't like the idea of being ripped to shreds by a seriously sharp object, by a mad kappa!

"I'm not a coward," I say, a little too uncertain.

He smirks, his eyes no longer containing that über-dangerous glow, thank God. "Really? Could've fooled me," he replies, one eyebrow raised skeptically. With his arms crossed, he taps his foot on the table rhythmically. "Then come up here and prove it."

I stand there, looking him up and down slowly, sizing up my chances: angry kappa with a hellish temper or me, a poor monkey who hasn't eaten his lunch yet… or that chocolate cake I was thinking about earlier… I won't get the chance to eat if he kills me! Can't let that happen, no way! I gotta live! But, I can't let him win like this and make me look weak and a coward! Sanzo'll probably kick me out of the group if that happened!

"As I thought, a complete chicken…" Gojyo says to no one in particular.

"I'm-not-a-chicken!" Using my Nyoi-Bo, I jump back up onto the table again.

Both yelling wild insults, we charge at each other, my Nyoi-Bo the only thing keeping us from each others' throats. Both of us are gripping hold of my staff like a life line. Growling like wild animals, our faces are literally pressed against each others'. I'm not going to let go or even blink, if that's what it takes for me to win!

There's a clicking sound. We both turn and see a shining gun being pointed straight at us. We instantly forget our quarrel and quest to kill each other… Now we've gotta worry about us surviving Sanzo!

"Shit," we chime.

The beautiful blonde hair of Sanzo shines in the sunlight, which is pouring in through the window behind him – it makes him look kinda angelic… except for the fact he's got a loaded gun pointed at us! God, why is everyone out to get me today?! I'm just a hungry, hungry soul!

He doesn't even look at us. "I was _trying_ to get some peace and quiet." We stare at him carefully, watching and waiting for the first sign that he's gonna shoot at us. "Can't you nimrods go five minutes without TOUCHING EACH OTHER UP?!"

Touching each other up?! Ew, why would I do that?! I'm not gay… I think that's the word used anyway… But yeah, ew, I'd have to be really pressured in a situation to even think about doing that to Gojyo! Damn Gojyo! He started it! But, however much I'm angry at Gojyo, I still can't help but blush a little at Sanzo. Something inside makes me feel guilty and stupid, but still admiration …Could this be anymore embarrassing?!

"…If we go together it'd be safer and we could buy more on your list," Hakkai says, smiling happily, as he walks into the living/dining/kitchen combo with Kya.

"Okay then, that'd be-" Kya trails off as she and Hakkai simultaneously turn and look at me and Gojyo, mid-battle stance on her dining table, with Sanzo pointing a gun at us.

"Crap," I mutter. Just the luck!

"Jesus! Does _everyone_ have to turn up at once?!" Gojyo asks, raising his eyes.

Kya and Hakkai's faces are a picture – I would laugh but there's still a possibility of me being shot! They're expressions are mixtures of confusion and wonder… Just picturing us three makes me wanna laugh… must control self… life depends on it… think about never eating again… ummm, cake!

"I think I'll wait outside…" Hakkai says slowly, backing away from the madness. Don't leave! Hakkai, you always save our skins, well, mine anyway! No, no! Damn, he's gone… I look towards Kya – she's nice and kind, she'll save me… She walks up to the dining table, eyeing us all oddly. Yes, save me… I'll never complain that I'm hungry again… much!

She sighs loudly. "Gojyo, how do I just know _you_ started all this?" she says, looking him straight in the eye. Her eyes twinkle like light reflecting on the sea – it's pretty.

"Me?" he scoffs. "Me? It was the-"

"Not interested," she says, waving her hand at him as she starts to walk away.

"Oh man, you're meant to be the nice one!" Gojyo complains.

"I have my moments." She turns and winks cheekily. A moment pasts – God this is odd! I look towards Sanzo – he doesn't seem like he's gonna lay down the gun anytime soon; Gojyo, when he sees me looking at him, sticks his tongue out at me. Help! "Come on, Goku. You can help me and Hakkai do the shopping." Wha?

Before I started thinking about it – or to see if Sanzo would object – I jump down from the table and run to Kya's side. I really love her right now! Not as much as that chocolate cake I keep thinking about, but close! Kya, with me close to her hip, starts walking away. I'm free!

"That's favouritism! No fair!" Gojyo shouts. "Why can't I come?!"

We watch as he goes to jump off the table, but stops gingerly as Sanzo coughs loudly, reminding him of his predicament. Kya laughs and shakes her head – of course, this must really amusing for her cos we see it on a regular basis. In your face Gojyo! Double embarrassment!

"Two reasons, Gojyo. One, your standing on my table. And two, well, someone needs to be Sanzo's target," she answers coolly. I see Sanzo smirk for a brief moment, but I could've imagined it.

"You do realize what you'll be dealing with, taking Goku along?" Sanzo asks, although to me, it sounds more like a statement. He is so harsh sometimes! They're all so mean to me… except Kya, of course! I smile up at her, which she happily returns.

"I'll wait and see," she smiles. "See everyone later!" With that, she takes me and walks out the front door. I am so glad that's over! Phew! Gutted for Gojyo though – but he did threaten to kill me, so I don't feel that much regret. Ha ha!

As Hakkai checks we've got everything, I listen closely to the door – I can't help it, I just wanna hear what they're saying inside. Plus I wanna hear Gojyo try to beg Sanzo:

"_Would you prefer me to shoot you now, or would you prefer to make it interesting__, and be a moving target?"_

"_Uh, is there any other alternative that doesn't involve me dying, Sanzo-chan?"_

"_How many times do I have to ask you NOT TO CALL ME THAT?!"_

Bang._ "Ouch! You fuckin grazed my leg, damn it!"_

"_Hn, next time I'll aim for your head… shouldn't be too hard to miss…"_

"_Shut up, piece of shit priest!"_

"_You wanna die, cockroach?!"_

…I am so glad I am not in there still – thank you Kya! I cannot believe all this started by me asking about Hal-lo-ween! …I wonder if she'll buy me chocolate cake? Or maybe some grapes, or melons, or something? Ooh, ooh, what about lemons?!

_

* * *

"I love melons, I love grapes, and I love chocolate icing on a cake!" I sing happily. I love it here, outside… although, it feels kinda weird and eerie, you know, no one is out here except like five people – meh, maybe the youkai are really dangerous here? Crazy youkai don't scare me!_

"Someone seems oddly happy today," Hakkai states, smiling broadly.

"Maybe it's because he was saved from Sanzo's wrath?" Kya replies. She gives the old woman behind the stall some coins, in exchange for a bag full of food… I wonder what else they've bought.

"Ha, maybe!" he says, offering to hold the brown paper bag. "But Goku's always happy when he's around food, whatever the situation, right Goku?" I turn and nod enthusiastically. I love food, whatever's happening! It's great, I don't understand why people don't enjoy eating – it's the greatest parts of my day!

They're laughing now – I think they get on really, really well! I know Gojyo fancies her, but I'm not sure about Hakkai… it's really hard to tell with him cos he always seems happy and contented, whoever he's with! He's just a nice guy, really. Meh, maybe he does, maybe he doesn't. They'd go well together I think – hey, they could open a restaurant or somethin?! And, because I know them, I'd get FREE MEALS!

Something catches my eye. I swear something or someone just ran across the opening of the street on my left… I walk over, curiousness taking over – hey, I can't help it all right?! It might be another salesperson… who's selling cheap cake…

"Goku, what are you doing?" a voice echoes.

I shake my head. Wha? I turn around to see Kya looking at me, from near the stall. I was only looking down there; I wasn't gonna just walk off or nothin! God, these people really don't think I can take care of myself, do they? They're all so mean.

"That's Cimmera Street – it leads to the Western side of the city," she continues. There's warning in her voice. "I really don't advise going there."

"Right, we've got everything now," Hakkai interjects happily. "Let's get back now before it gets dark." Kya nods and starts walking beside him. "Come on, Goku." They start chatting about food and their different techniques – God, this is making me hungrier than ever! I can't stand much more of this!

"I'm right behind ya guys!" I reply enthusiastically. "I love food, la, la, la-"

As my foot comes down for me to walk after them, something moves again down that street. What on earth is down there?! Ahhh! I wanna know, I wanna know! Hmmm, I look ahead at my two friends – they won't notice me gone for a few minutes…

I stand wearily at the opening, peering down it nosily. Nothing strikes me as odd or shifted recently. Meh, just my imagination-thingy playing up again – you see, I said I was gonna be quick, I only want a little look-see.

Hm, I wonder if I _did_ see anything at-?

"Hey! Hey, wait up!" I call down the street. "I'm not gonna eat you! Stop!"

The tall guy ignores me and keeps running down the street, dust flying everywhere. I'm not that scary, am I? I shake my head. The guy turns his head back, probably seeing if I'm following. Maybe I _do_ turn scary when I don't eat enough…

I start running down the street after him then, suddenly, I'm on the ground. Peh! I got dust in my mouth! I spit and then, as I get up slowly, I turn to see what I tripped on – oh crap, I didn't trip, I was-!

_Smack_. I'm back on the ground. I tear my eyes open, after the fall, to see three crazy-lookin youkai are standing round me – crap, crap, crap! Gritting my teeth, I flip up and swing my Nyoi-Bo around my head, hitting one square in the jaw and backwards.

"Ha! Thought you'd trick me, eh?" I boast.

They run at me all at once, yelling wildly. My eyes widen as they edge closer – I didn't see that coming! I jump up and over them all, landing close to the opening of Cimmera Street. I turn, only to come close to being sliced by an axe! Where'd that come from?!

"Crap!" I fall down as they swing again, to dodge it – its one big axe, okay?! I swing my foot around and trip one up. As he falls, I swing my Nyoi-Bo at his head. Crack! Eyes rolling, he falls to the ground with a loud 'thump'. "Whoop! I got you!" I look up with a smirk. "Oh shit!" The other two, come at me again. "Da hell?!"

The one with the axe swings madly at me and then, suddenly, slices down. I move back just in time – I could of lost anything just then! As the youkai tries to get the axe out of the ground, I prop myself up on my Nyoi-Bo and kick with all my power. _Smack_. He flies backwards, hitting into the other one as well, and hits the brick wall of a house.

I turn back to the first one – he hasn't moved since I cracked him round the head with my Nyoi-Bo… maybe I killed him with one hit? Meh, he asked for it! I didn't even do anythin wrong! Everyone is so mean!

There's a groan as the two youkai, at the wall, try to get up. I run as fast as I can and smack them both with my Nyoi-Bo, in the head. I check their pulses – both dead too. Better to hit them now than suffer later, you know. Hey, it's kinda amazing how easy it is to kill with just a hard crack to the head… actually, I don't wanna think about it, I'm still hungry and I don't wanna loose my appetite!

I turn and start making my way back – the guys aren't gonna believe this! I'm so cool! I smile to myself happily. Hey, maybe Kya or Hakkai'll make me that chocolate cake because of this? Ummm, cake….

"Chocolate cake made for me, chocolate sprinkles just for me, cos I killed youkai one, two…" I sing, but trail off. I'm no good with numbers! Not good! Not good! I stop and count on my fingers, muttering the numbers I remembered. "Oh yeah, three!" At least, I hope it's three… it could be twelve or somethin, I dunno!

There's a crack behind me. Gingerly, I turn around… what the hell's gonna happen next?! Oh my God!

My eyes widen as, like, a million youkai meet my eye. They're literally pouring out into the street from around corners and dark shadows. I look up when I hear crumbling noise above me – dear God, they're even appearing on the roofs too! Holy crap!

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" I yell as I turn and start running away – that's way too many for Son Goku to defeat on his own! I think I preferred it when my life was being threatened by an angry kappa and an annoyed Sanzo!

I skid round the corner, almost making me fall over. I don't think, I just keep running forwards and, hopefully, in the same direction as Hakkai and Kya. Oh God I hope I find them! This is not a good day for hungry monkeys, like me!

* * *

"…I'm one of five children. I'm the youngest and the only girl– hey, where's Goku?"

"Oh, God, I should've noticed when no one asked for food!"

"Do you think he went down Cimmera Street? Cos if he did, he could be in loads of trouble!"

"Okay, don't panic, I'm sure he's completely fine-"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I yell as I meet up with them. They turn to look at me coming, my arms waving around madly, but stay still as I run past them both and onwards. They look completely confused – and I would be too, but I can't stop to think, I killed three youkai and now millions of them are after my blood!

"Wait! Goku, what's wrong?!" Hakkai shouts after me.

I turn my head around, as I continue running. "They're after me! They're coming!" They both turn simultaneously to look where I'd just run from… nothing. What?! They were just after me! They were pouring out of that street a minute ago!

"Who's after you?" he asks, really confused now – God I must look like a nutter! I half wish all those youkai _had_ continued running after me now!

I stop and stare down the street. Okay… maybe they gave up or are planning to hit me when I least expect it… I look around myself nervously. Okay, maybe not. Oh my God, maybe they gave up because they were only trying to scare me cos they knew they could never, in a billion years, defeat me! That must be it! I won!

Putting a hand behind my head, I smile innocently. "Oh, it's nothing," I say happily.

Hakkai and Kya both look at each other skeptically, look down the street again and then shrug. Phew, now I can get away with it! They start walking forwards again. No one is down the street, except us of course.

"Can you make me a chocolate cake, when we get back?" I ask Kya sweetly. Hakkai coughs loudly – oops, manners! "Please?" She gives me the 'we'll see look'… damn, that normally means no. Maybe Hakkai will if I ask him later this evening?

Kya looks behind her suddenly. We stop and look at her. Kya says nothing, still as a statue. She slowly pulls out her gun, her finger just off the trigger. "I think I heard something back there." She turns back to us, just as slowly. "Something's there, I don't where though."

_Clank_. I jump back just in time.

I stare at the damaged floor. A bloodied shruiken, the size of a hand, is half lodged in the ground. God, that was close! It could've easily got my leg just then. Phew. I look up in the direction it'd come. _Clank_. What da?! I scream as another just misses my face.

"What in bloody hell-?" Kya begins to say, before rudely cut off as she dodges another shruiken, aimed originally at me. "Fuck!"

"Goku, they seem to be aiming for you," Hakkai states, pulling out of the way suddenly. "Want to tell us something after all?" Oh dear… in the words of Gojyo, I've been 'owned'!

"I, um-" I start.

Suddenly, the clan of youkai from before, came flooding into the street, all equip with all kinds of sharp weapons… Crapity, crap, crap! They must be really, really pissed at me now! And I just led them to my friends! I'm so stupid!

"There he is!" the front one shouts, pointing directly at me. Hakkai and Kya both turn and give me an evil look. Damn it all! Now everyone's gonna hate me… "Get him! N' lookie here, he's got some friends too-" _Bang_. The front youkai falls back abruptly, blood pouring from a bullet directly to the forehead. Kya keeps her gun in the air.

The youkai all look at their fallen comrade and then, simultaneously, start running at us yelling, raising their weapons over their heads. Okay, officially terrified… I'm getting too much like that kappa! _Bang_. Okay, now's not the time: more fightie!

I jump forward, swirling my freshly appeared Nyoi-Bo. Right into the action I go, I smack into three youkai at once. As they fall back, another comes at me. Luckily I see him coming, so I ram the end of my Nyoi-Bo into his stomach and out the other side of his body, with a loud squelch. I turn, a big grin on my blood-splattered face, but the rest are undeterred. As usual then…

"Die youkai!" Gojyo was right, I do have to get a better war cry… _Slice._ I yell in pain as sudden shruiken flies right at me and wedges into the top of my arm. "Crap!" I wince as I have to use my damaged arm to knock away two kamikaze youkai, one, I might add, trying to slice my throat with a long knife!

I successfully knock them back. I turn and, biting down on my lip, I grab the side of the shruiken and pull – damn, I'm at a bad angle to do any good. Owwww! God damn it, it hurts! Argh, my hand. My hand is partly sliced open, by trying to get the bloody thing out! I can't get it out – stupid youkai!

There's a laugh behind me. I turn and I take an instinctive step back, but find I'm surrounded by youkai. Before I can swing my Nyoi-Bo, the youkai standing right in front of me, laughing, knocks it out of my hands and grabs the front of my top, pulling me close and off the ground.

"Get ya filthy hands off me!" I shout, struggling as much as possible.

"You're the one with dirty hands," he mutters disgustingly at me. What did I do?! Oh yeah… I killed those three youkai – but, come on, they were luring me down there! "You'll pay with your pathetic life." He reaches to his belt and grabs another shruiken and presses it against my throat. I can feel my warm blood start dripping down my neck. "Mr. Yamamoto's clan will always prevail against humans… and the weak!"

I spit in his face – no one calls me weak! He ignores me and starts laughing as I struggle again, ever tyring to loosen his grip. His presses the shruiken harder against my throat. "I don't care what clan ya in!" I shout. I'm not gonna die looking as terrified as I really am! I'd probably hear Gojyo laughing from my cloud in heaven… if I'm sent to heaven that is… or if it actually exists!

I hear the other youkai behind come closer. Right, I've had enough now… "I'm hungry and I'm cold and I wanna live!" I shout at him as I grip his hands tightly and force my body up, so I can kick him with all my strength. _Smack_. My plan worked? Cool! The youkai takes me down with him but, before he could even blink, I punch him square between the eyes. I wince as my wounded arm, with the shruiken still deeply lodged in my arm, throbs badly.

I stand up quickly and kick into a female youkai, coming up behind me sneakily. _Smack_. She flies back into a brick wall of a house. I wanna smile, but my hand well hurts from punching that youkai… oww, I wanna put some ice on it or somethin.

I turn and watch as Kya high kicks a psycho youkai, who was about to jump at Hakkai, round the head with an almighty crack, then turns and shoots another straight at the heart. Hakkai finishes off two more with his chi – my friends are so cool.

"Leave it, he wants us back – we're wasting our time here!" a youkai with a bloodied face – the one I'd punched – shouts to his comrades. What, leaving already?

We turn and watch the surviving youkai – which is a lot I might add – start to leave the area, either by running or by dragging their wounded bodies away. Okay, too weird… they could easily overpower us by numbers if they wanted, but why didn't they? And who in God's name in Mr. Yamamoto anyway?! Stupid, rotten youkai! I half wanna run on after them and kill the lot… but I know that'd just make things worse.

_

* * *

"__Door."_

"_What about it?"_

"_Someone's at the door."_

"_I didn't hear anyone."_

"_Maybe you should cut that__ mop-for-hair… it seems to be affecting your hearing."_

"_You wanna go, priest?!"_ There's a silence – we all can picture Sanzo raising his gun at Gojyo. We raise our tired eyes. _"You think you're God with that gun! You stupid fuckin coward-"_ _Bang_. _"Ahhh!"_ We hear heavy running and then a slam of a door.

Hakkai waits a moment before knocking again – it's not like we're dying or nothin, so no need to hurry… what is wrong with Hakkai?! I have a shitty shruiken stuck in my arm! We're all bleeding!

The door opens abruptly by a very harassed-lookin Sanzo. Mind you, that's what ya get for staying alone with Gojyo – this is exactly why I don't wanna share a room with him! Ha, but it is funny seeing him like that though! Sanzo's amethyst eyes contract when he sees us standing before him, all bloodied and bruised.

"Cockroach, here-now!" Sanzo shouts. It's hard to tell, but you can hear a slight change in his voice. Gojyo must be more used to it than me, cos he pokes his head around his temporary, bedroom door. He notices us and immediately rushes forwards, as Sanzo lets us all in and, briefly scanning things outside, closes and locks the door behind us.

"What the hell happened?!" Gojyo asks, in a surprised and concerned tone. Hakkai and Kya both look at me, then Sanzo and Gojyo join them. God, they're all looking at me now! I don't like this! No, no, no, no, no! It wasn't my fault… yes, yes it was, but still, it was the youkai! "Monkey, what did you do?" he asks slowly and dangerously.

"Um, I, um-" I start, stuttering terribly. He looks like he's gonna kill me – you know what, I'd rather those psycho youkai kill me randomly, than the kappa! Niyh!

Unexpectedly, Kya comes forward, putting a slightly cut hand on his shoulder. He stops giving me the ultimate death glare and turns to look at her. "Those youkai were waiting for some innocent victims, as usual, down near the stalls. I think Goku was just unlucky to be picked out as their victim for the day." She turns back to me, eyes shining. "This is just an example to how bad things have become round here."

She's just saved my life… I love her so much! But why? I totally brought trouble to her doorstep – I was completely ready for a huge argument and a chase from Gojyo, but no. Meh. Maybe she doesn't want Sanzo and Gojyo to know… God knows why… I look towards Hakkai. He's just… normal too – typical Hakkai; he's probably as bewildered as me!

Everyone's silent for a moment.

"I'm hungry," I moan. Everyone turns to me again, with a surrendering look. What? I am! What is wrong with everyone? Aren't they hungry too? I would've thought Kya and Hakkai would be, after that fight…

"If you're hungry, go get something to eat then!" Sanzo tells me angrily. I'm taken back. I hate it when he tells me off. "Anyone can tell Kya's covering up a stupid mistake you've obviously made, moron!"

He hits me round the back of the head. "Oww!" I shout. "That hurt more than usual!" I rub the back of my head. Does he think I'm stupid too?

"Get cleaned up," he tells everyone, ignoring me. He picks up his newspaper from the coffee table and then turns back. "We'll talk about this later – and I want to know _everything_." Fine, whatever. Who needs him?!

_Smash_.

Glass from the window behind Sanzo shatters suddenly. The floor looks like some strange assortment of glass jigsaw pieces. We all instinctively jump to the side, hands over our heads in protection. We all look up. Sanzo's all right. Good.

_Bang_. We all lay low again, but watch as the bullet flies through the broken window, ricochets off the side of the middle coffee table, and flies past Gojyo's head and embeds itself inside the sofa's arm, literally an inch from his head. His face is a picture! But mine would be too, if a bullet had come that close to hittin' my face!

Suddenly, loads and loads of bullets start being fired through the window and, I can hear, at the door as well. We all move behind the two sofas, as protective barriers, as quickly as we can – God, I'd give anything to be indestructible right now! This is so my fault!

Hakkai looks over the top of the left sofa, opposite me. "I believe there are approximately twenty of them out there," he tells us seriously. Twenty? There were way more than that before! Where are they all? Damn me for being curious n trying to go after that youkai earlier! Damn me, damn me, damn me!

"Twenty'll do me fine," Gojyo says, rubbing his hands together. He stands up as he summons his shakujou. "I'm going out there-" A bullet almost hits him again. After the initial shock wears off, he looks forwards with an angry glare. "Damn youkai! Stop trying to hit me and just hit me!" He jumps over the top of the sofa and runs forwards, yelling insane insults.

There's nothin like a good fightie!


	4. Revelations

_Disclaimer: I do not own Saiyuki or any of it's characters._

_Hi everyone! Ever since I got that down review, I've been re-reading through my chapters and, well, I think I'm getting back into the groove of fanfiction! At the moment I'm trying to write one for Satrgate SG-1 (yes, I do like that Jack!), but I really REALLY wanna' write more for this. After this chapter, there's one more that I wrote last year... then, I hope to complete the story like now! Whooo!!!!! Please review if you have time! xxx_

_*Beware... something happens to Gojyo in this chapter. Just hang tight till half way through if people just wanna' read the good bits*_

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR: REVELATIONS

KYA'S POINT OF VIEW

"Is it over?" Gojyo whines, his shining eyes darting about my ruined bungalow. He turns to Goku as he wipes his bloodied shakujou on his jeans – argh, damn, you know whose gonna end up washing those don't you?! "Or have you invited more friends over to play?" He walks over to the window casually and peers out.

"Hey! They're not my friends, stupid kappa!" Goku retaliates, puffing out his cheeks.

Gojyo hits him round the head playfully, as Goku joins him at the window. You know, if I wasn't completely pissed off about my home, I'd help the little monkey… damn, now I feel guilty! I rub the scratch near my right ear – stupid shruiken; stupid thing could've taken my ear clean off!

"All clear everyone," Hakkai announces. Everyone immediately calms. Hakkai keeps my battered front door open as he waits for us to join him. God, it's getting dark already!

You know, out this group, odds are on he'll be the one to survive everything. He always seems to know what to do and always takes responsibility for his actions – a little too much in truth, but who doesn't! However, Goku, as much as he's adorable, gets himself into bad situations; Gojyo, unpredictable hormone boy, well, trouble always seems to find him; Sanzo… I dunno about Sanzo… he's too closed to tell.

"What the fuck was that all about?!" Gojyo shouts, rubbing the back of his head.

"They must have followed us from before," Hakkai answered. He pulls off his glass for his left eye and cleans it with his no-longer white sash, as he lets everyone pass through the door before him – such a gentleman – too a similar bloody scene outside. At least there weren't any dead bodies _in_ my house…

"Oh yeah, I remember now, the monkey started all this, didn't he?!" Gojyo grumbles at the little monkey, snarling at him. Goku turns and stares back evilly.

"Hey! I've already said I'm sorry!"

"Sorry doesn't really cut it, nimrod!"

"At least I don't break everythin' in my path with a stupid shakujou!"

"Without my shakujou, _pal_, you'd probably be dead!"

"Would not! Would not!" _Smack_. "Ouch!" Goku and Gojyo chime together as Sanzo smacks them around the head with his paper fan… I wonder where he keeps it? I want one too! Yeah, I can see it now: the notorious Kya, keeper of the forbidden paper fan! Ha, ha.

"I'm trying to hear my thoughts," Sanzo replies off-handedly.

I can see the pulse in Gojyo's neck flex. I walk over to him and stand close by. Dear Lord, I didn't think that'd work so well! As soon as I stand near him, he stops giving Sanzo the biggest evil of all time and looks towards me instantly… what did I say about his hormones again? Meh, at least he's still alive. I'd hate it if anything happened to him, being one of my only surviving friends left in this world, even if he has serious women problems. And, I'd hate to see that lot get hurt too, you know.

Suddenly, his face changes. What's wrong…? "Ewww!" he shouts, jumping back and pointing straight at Goku. Goku looks up, offended. What's his problem now?! It's not like he's suddenly got three heads, Gojyo- "There's a rusty spiky-type-thing in your arm!"

"It's a shruiken, dimwit," Sanzo enlightens him.

Gojyo's silent for a moment. "Yeah, I knew that, I was just pointing it out." Jesus, is that the best he can do for a comeback? Oh dear, maybe that youkai took what's left of his functioning brain when he kicked him in the head earlier.

I laugh. "_There's a rusty, spiky-type-thing in your arm_!" I mock in a high-pitched voice. Everyone laughs and, I think, Sanzo smiled.

"Hey!" he says in a hurt voice, turning away.

"Oh, you know I don't mean it!" I say, stretching up to pat him on the head. He looks at me evilly. I mouth a kiss at him, making him immediately return to normal – no surprises there! "Right, now he's happy again, maybe we should do something about that, Goku?"

We all turn to the little monkey, who's still looking extremely confused. He looks up at Sanzo, with his big golden eyes. "I'm hungry." We all raise our eyes… and Sanzo raises his paper fan again. "Ahhh! No, don't hit me! I'm bleeding and I'm hungry!" _Smack_. "Oh come on, that was harder than usual!"

"No, really? Hn. I must be getting used to taking my anger out on you…" he replies, not really caring – although, something tells me he does. I have to smile, even though I totally sympathize with Goku.

I walk up to Goku and inspect the wound, Hakkai by my side. We both mutter to each other, leaving Sanzo and Gojyo behind us looking either interested to hear what we're saying, or looking but not really caring as long as the job's done… two guess's whose, who!

"We're going to have to pull it out manually, and then I can mend the wound with my chi," Hakkai tells me, a caring expression painted over his face.

"Okay, I'm going to have to grab it-ouch!" I say, shaking my newly cut hand.

I hear Gojyo snigger behind me. I turn; my hands on my hips. Oh, so he thinks me getting cut because I'm helping Goku, is funny? If Sanzo doesn't, I think I'll kill him afterwards! _Smack_. We all jump. Sanzo ignores Gojyo and continues looking ahead at Goku. "Hey! I was paying her back! Anyway, it's obvious you don't grab anything sharp!" _Smack_. "Argh! Damn shitty priest, my head already hurts! You'll give me a fuckin brain hemorrhage if you keep on hittin me!"

"Brain hemorrhage? Do you even know what that is?" Sanzo asks, his hands disappearing inside his sleeves, as he brings them together.

"Yeah, I know what that means! I'm not retarded!"

"Hn. Earlier, you couldn't even say shruiken… I'm surprised your brain can handle these big words and phrases." Ooh, nice one Sanzo, and it was effortless too! Jesus, I wonder if he spends his time coming up with these fantastic come-backs, or it just comes naturally.

Ignoring Gojyo as he continues on shouting a range of insults at Sanzo, I turn back and smile at Goku's worried face. "It's just a scratch, sweetheart, besides you must hurt way more." He still doesn't look so sure, as he nods. I touch the side of the shruiken, just about to grab it for another go, when Hakkai puts his hand on mine.

I look up. "Are you sure you don't want me to do this?" he asks kindly.

Okay, now that is kinda patronizing, even for him! Is it because I'm a girl that they don't think me capable of this? Jesus, I'm not one of those girls which cry over broken nails and split-ends! Immediately, without a single word or change in my expression, he moves to the side, to let me carry on… okay, that's too weird…

Knowing it'll hurt like hell, I don't prolong it and I just grab and pull with all my strength. I grimace, as the sharp sides dig deeper into my hand. Goku bites his lip in pain – poor thing… stupid youkai! Things seem to take forever. I pull again, this time pulling it a little from side to side, trying to get it out of the bone it's lodged in… ewww, this _is_ disgusting! But it's necessary. With one hand on his shoulder and the other pulling out the shruiken, I pull again – argh, almost there!

The guys all join in as they try endlessly as they hold Goku still – he's moving about so much, it's almost impossible to get a good grip, along with all this blood. I suppose it's what any human or animal would do, when I think about it. Damn it, Goku, stay still mate or I'll do more damage than originally inflicted!

_Shink_. The shruiken suddenly flies out of its lodging and then, out of my hand all together. _Clank_. We all turn simultaneously to see the shruiken lodged in the wall behind me. Dear God, I could've hit someone easily with that! I pulled it out at such a speed; it would've sliced through someone's head, if they'd been standing there!

There's a loud thump. We all turn, instinctively reaching for weapons, but then, embarrassedly, put them away when we see Goku on the floor, eyes closed. Aww, the poor little monkey fainted! We all smile at each other – for a moment, we'd all thought the worst. Hakkai and I kneel beside him, one either side, me lifting his arm up, while Hakkai heals him.

"Bless… let's draw a moustache on the little gay," Gojyo says, rubbing his hands together evilly. I give him a look. "What? The whole point of taking advantage of someone knocked out, is to take the mick! That way they can never hurt you!" I roll my eyes – typical Gojyo.

Sanzo gets out his gun and points it at Gojyo's head, making the kappa stand up straight and look towards his companion nervously. "Uh, Sanzo-chan?" Sanzo takes a loud breath of annoyance at the pet name.

"You telling me you take advantage of _everyone_, when they're knocked out?" he asks.

"Uh, not you, oh merciful one…" Gojyo replies, holding his hands up in defense. We can all tell he's only pissing him off further but, what can you do? Sha Gojyo is and always will be the same annoying, hormone-crazed kappa, no doubt about it.

Goku stirs a little, in mine and Hakkai's arms. He's like a little baby… oh, I want one now! Damn it. Like that's ever gonna happened though – I haven't even properly kissed someone before and I'm bloody twenty years old! It's not like I'm frigid, you know, it's just that, well… never mind… I shouldn't dwell on bad things; it's so stupid because it only leads to self pity which is selfish.

"Ha, aha, ha, ha, ha… isn't this beautiful?!" a familiar voice sounds.

What the bloody hell?

"Too bad, my friend."

_Bang_.

"Argh! Jesus!" Gojyo yells. He falls to the floor; his hand holding his stomach.

"Gojyo!" everyone chimes.

Goku jumps back into awareness, eyes staring everywhere.

_Bang_.

Gojyo rolls to the side just in time, before another bullet was fired.

Silence. We all stand on guard, looking around wildly for the source. God, I can feel my heart pumping violently. My sea-blue eyes stare at the shadows between the houses. Who the bloody hell is there?! What the hell was that all about?! Why is everything going fucking wrong now?!

"It's funny, isn't it Gojyo," the voice mocks. "I told you on the day you left, that I'd probably end up shooting you one day… who'd have thought I'd actually do it?"

There's a load clicking sound as Sanzo readies his gun – the only sound that can be heard. My brain's running in circles – I know that voice! I'm not meant to be afraid of it, I think, but… but, Gojyo.

"Don't move Gojyo!" Hakkai shouts over to him. Gojyo waves him away, determined.

Gojyo goes to sit up, but groans in apparent agony and clutches his stomach. Oh God above, I hope he didn't hit a vital organ… Gojyo can't die here – he always said he'd die during sex! Okay, calm Kya, the sooner you remember who it is and defeat them, the sooner Gojyo can be seen to.

"I don't know who the fuck you are – argh," Gojyo says dangerously. I look towards my fallen comrade and watch as his blood starts to ooze out of his wound. I take a step towards him – I need to put pressure on that wound or he'll die for sure!

"Uh-uh, don't be moving Kya, or you'll die along with him," the voice echoes mysteriously. "Although, youkai rumour has it, you can't be killed…" I twitch nervously. Only youkai know that I willingly throw myself into danger, slaughtering the slaughterers. Who the hell is this guy…? How does he frickin know me?!

"…you…" Gojyo mutters. His crimson eyes start to droop.

"Gojyo! Stay awake and keep still, damn it!" Sanzo yells, eyes still watching everything around us, like a bird trying to target its prey. His beautiful eyes look perfect with this new flash of determination in them… shut up Kya, stop thinking like that!

"…stupid fucker…" Gojyo mumbles.

Goku looks like he's gonna explode. "Where's the enemy? I can't see nothin but shadows!" he shouts. He looks over to Gojyo who's lying almost completely still now.

I can sense him struggling to stay awake – what on earth? This doesn't make any sense… if this guy hit something vital, there'd be a lot more blood and Gojyo would be dead within minutes… maybe this is some kind of drugged bullet? Jesus, just be okay Gojyo, please?

"…Pazu…"

"Shut up ya stupid kappa – do as Sanzo says or you'll-!" Goku shouts.

"Wait!" I cut off Goku suddenly. Everyone turns to me. "Did Gojyo just say: Pazu?!" They turn to the bleeding then back to me, completely bewildered. Why didn't I make the connection before?!

"Ha, ha, ha… took ya long enough, friend," the voice laughs.

"Wait, what, who, why?! I'm confused?!" Goku shouts, waving his arms about randomly, trying to get someone's attention to explain it all to him.

There's a sound of someone jumping down to the ground in front of me. We all turn, ready for anything. I dunno about the guys, but I'm pissed enough to kill him myself! I hold my silver and black gun before me dangerously. Pazu doesn't know what he's dealing with now I'm completely pissed! I don't care if he's my friend… if he attacks again, I will kill him!

_Tap. Tap. Tap._ My ears prick as I hear light footsteps travel closer. Slowly, through the cover of shadows to the light, the familiar face of my old friend, Pazu, emerges. His long, black hair floats in the wind, making him look like he has damaged black wings. Jealous green eyes shining brightly, he smiles down at Gojyo and then locks eyes with me with a smug smile – oh, don't give me that look; he's just asking me to shoot him now!

"Greetings, Kya. I've been waiting for the chance for us to meet again," Pazu smiles. I give him the best 'don't touch me or you're dead' look, I can possibly muster… I hate it when bad guys look so smug, before they've even began fighting!

"Humph. Another fan of yours, obviously," Sanzo interjects sarcastically, bringing Pazu's attention to him. _Bang_. I watch as twists of smoke from Sanzo's gun float up and around his angry face. Pazu continues staring at the priest, not bothered by the fact he came so close to death. "Next time I won't miss."

Suddenly, Pazu jumps soundlessly into the air and kicks into Sanzo – it was done so quickly, I barely had time to see it happen! Sanzo falls back and onto the ground with a thump. Instantly, he looks up and shoots at Pazu, which he effortlessly avoids.

Goku, not liking this one bit, jumps into battle swinging his Nyoi-Bo. _Smack_. Pazu gets smacked to the side, a bruise already formed on his face. Then, before Pazu can regain his thoughts, Goku rams his Nyoi-Bo straight at his stomach, sending him flying back into a brick wall after the initial crunching contact.

Sanzo gets up and aims at the enraged youkai. Pazu's a little like them, forgetting the fact he's gone completely mental, in the fact that he's not one to give up. Damn him, that makes it even harder. That and him being an old friend – what on earth made him like this?! This isn't like the old Pazu!

Pazu pants loudly and looks up slowly, when he hears Gojyo groan as Hakkai props him up. His eyes flash evilly. I block his view as I stand between him and Gojyo, pointing my gun directly at him. His blood-thirsty smile fades as he locks eyes with me again.

"I wondered when I'd get assigned to killing you, Kya," Pazu says. I stay silent. I stay expressionless. "I would have thought you wanted to see me."

Stupid smug retard! "Why would I want to see you?" I answer through gritted teeth, trying not to get to angry.

"Why?" he replies, smiling broadly. Suddenly, he jumps at me so he's right in front of me. I try to take a step back, but he grabs my wrist and twists it. I cry out as he begins to dig his long nails in… stupid bastard! "Don't make me laugh!" I kick him in the stomach with my knee, making him falter, giving me the advantage. I kick him again, this time a high kick, smacking him round the head.

As he regains his balance, Goku runs at him again and knocks him back again, full force with his Nyoi-Bo. I turn and see Hakkai dragging Gojyo back into the house – or what's left with it – to keep him from harm. Good, now that's one thing less to worry about.

"Kya, move!" I hear Sanzo shout.

I turn. _Smack_. I fall to the ground with a thump. My eyes tear open – everything's happening too quickly! I feel my brain freeze as Pazu suddenly appears atop of me… How did he get-? I struggle beneath him, but his hold over my arms is almost binding – how much stronger can someone get over six months?!

"Get away from her," Sanzo says slowly and dangerously. His gun's pointed directly at Pazu's head. Pazu looks him up and down, still smiling.

"What would a high priest, such as yourself, gain from killing me?"

"There'd be one less prat in the world." Sanzo clicks his gun loudly. "The satisfaction of killing someone extremely annoying… the list goes on."

Pazu smiles at him, thinking himself someone special… bastard; who does he think he is?! Since when did he become so up himself? Since when did he look so serious about hurting his friends and innocents…? He turns back to me, eyes gleaming with inhuman desire. He licks his lips. There's no way he's gonna move because of Sanzo's words.

There's a repeating firing sound close by, but I'm too focused on Pazu to see who was firing and where they were firing. But, judging from the annoyed grunts and insult-throwing to my far left, it sounds like Pazu is the one firing manically. Right now, I couldn't care less as long as everyone except Pazu survived… no one would really care if I got hurt…

"_Shut up you stupid child! You aren't even mine!"_

"Kya…" Pazu whispers softly, his face only a few inches away from mine. "I heard about you're little adventures most nights – you'd be surprised how fast news can travel." I feel frozen inside as his gaze seems to drive into me, like being impaled with an ice sickle. "I rejoiced at the thought of me killing you… although, it does seem a waste, doesn't it?" I stay completely still. "Everyone always wanted a piece of the action with you, Kya… now I'm new and improved and all, I can probably have you…"

He leans in closer. Too close. I spit in his face, not liking how close he was getting. "Bitch!" He laughs. "No worries… It's a sign you aren't enjoying this, which is exactly what I would want for you… _youkai hunter_."

Pazu fires again towards Goku and Sanzo. I narrow my eyes angrily. "No need to get angry, my love. Look here…" Pazu raises his hand and strokes the side of my face. "…you're ruining your beautiful face with that scowl – Argh!"

He yells suddenly, as I sink my teeth into his arm. He pulls back a little – enough to help me escape. Before he can blink, I pull my knees up and then kick into his stomach, making him fly backwards into a wall. _Thump_.

A shadow slowly covers Pazu's form. Sanzo lifts his gun, not even looking at him. Goku stops muttering insults and how he's so 'hungry'. I hear footsteps behind me – Hakkai. Everything turns deathly silent. Pazu looks up, not the least bit concerned he was literally looking at his potential killer. Sanzo reloads his gun so slowly… damn it, I'd be terrified! Prolonging anything is either a waste of time or just plain mean – or scary, in this case.

All the past few minutes flash through my mind. Part of me hopes it's just a bad dream, another tells me it's another motive to go on a revenge rampage… Hang on! "Wait!" I shout. I hear Sanzo sigh impatiently.

"Kya, you do realize what he tried to do to you," he replies. I'm a little taken back – I can't tell if that's concern in his voice or just annoyance. I nod solemnly, not giving him eye contact. "Don't you dare tell me you want him to go free?! ...Or I'll shoot you both for stupidity!" I walk forwards and stand next to him.

Pazu looks straight at me. "No," I answer quickly. He begins to glare at me. Sanzo, without hardly moving, smacks the barrel of his gun into Pazu's head, knocking him down again.

"Then shoot him already! Stop thinkin about it! He doesn't deserve to live!" Goku shouts, jumping up and down angrily. I watch Hakkai walk over slowly and calm him down… when that doesn't work, he just covers the little monkey's mouth and offers him chocolate – don't tell me he got that from my secret stash in my room?!

"Pazu." He looks up again, eyes as passive as his expression. "You said you're 'new and improved'. What do you mean by that?" I ask as nicely as I can. Pazu says nothing, his eyes just glimmer evilly. Suddenly, he swings his fist at me, but I'm too quick. I grab his wrist and stare into him. "Just because you're an old friend, doesn't make me incapable of killing you," I say through gritted teeth. I drop his wrist.

Pazu continues looking at me with a knowing glare. "Go on, kill me. I dare you… you would've hunted me done eventually anyway!" He begins to laugh hysterically. What has happened to him to make him so deranged?! I hate it! "After you figured everything out! Ha! This is so much fun! The curse and now this – it's too much!"

He looks deep into my eyes and smiles smugly, before lowering his voice to a whisper: "Enjoy Gojyo's pain."

_Bang_.

* * *

"Hey, cockroach… Stop being so fascinated with yourself and SHUT THE HELL UP! …I'm trying to read," Sanzo shouts, crunching the sides of the newspaper he's reading.

"Two things wrong with that, cherry-man," Gojyo replies matter-of-factly. "One: I've never healed so quickly before… and look there isn't even a scar or nothin!" He lifts up his top and inspects his stomach with renewed fascination – Jesus he can be such a prat sometimes! I cough impatiently. He gives me an annoyed look and then, reluctantly, pulls down his shirt again. "And two: you don't need silence to read – even I can do that!"

"Interesting… he doesn't disagree to being a cockroach…"

Goku jumps up and points to Gojyo's head happily. "See, see! I told you had antenna for a reason, didn't I?!" Goku joins in, mouth half full of chocolate muffin.

"I don't have Goddamn antenna!" Gojyo shouts angrily. Goku stands up at the challenge and the two of them start slapping and hitting each other randomly. Me and Hakkai just sit on the sofa's opposite and watch, not really wanting to get involved in their little spack – you never know if you'll be forced to join in, and I don't want to be smacked by Sanzo's paper fan either! "I'm not a bloody cockroach, you gay priest! Now look what you've started!"

Gojyo rams his arm into Goku's face, knocking him back a little. Goku give him an annoyed glare and then, looking abnormally mischievous, bites into his arm. "Argh! You stupid monkey! Get off!" Gojyo shakes his arms randomly, breaking Goku off. Me and Hakkai are in hysterics! That was totally amazing! "What is wrong with you?!"

"I think you should start wondering what's wrong with yourself…" Sanzo cuts in, once again scanning a section and then turning a page, of his newspaper.

"What?!" Gojyo shouts. "There's nothin wrong with me?! Piece of shit priest!"

"When will you _shut up?_!"

"When I'm good and ready!"

"I told you just yesterday, it was either: silence or death! Don't tempt me!"

"I was in a coma yesterday!"

"Since when does that give you an excuse to speak so GODDAMN LOUDLY?!"

"Have you ever heard of real living? You know, socializing? Maybe then you'd get used to noise and wouldn't be such a drama queen!"

I see Sanzo's pulse flex in his neck. Suddenly, he pulls out his gun and points it straight at the kappa – I was half tempted to do that too! "Are you implying anything, slave?"

"Uh, no, of course not, lord and master," he replies. I rub my face with my hand in defeat. There is no helping some people… especially Gojyo. He gives me an annoyed side-ways glance. I stick out my tongue. He raises his eyebrows at me, with that knowing look – Jesus Christ, hormones! _Smack_. "Hey!" Thank you, Sanzo! I can't help but laugh.

Actually, that aside, it has been kinda odd how Gojyo got over his wound so quickly. The scar was gone within a day. Okay, he was in a coma still, but wounds that deep don't do that. Everyone knows that. Hum, perhaps that's why these guys have been a little more tolerant of his flamboyant behaviour… Actually his behaviour indicates that he's even better than fine. Odd. "I'll keep an eye on him": Hakkai whispers to me as he stands and walks past.

Silence spills into the room as Hakkai fills the kettle with water from the tap. I see Gojyo look around the room randomly – I know he hates the silence. I never understood why, but you know, everyone's got something they hate. The kettle starts to squeak as it starts to boil up, as Hakkai sits back down next to me on the sofa.

Suddenly, Gojyo summons his shakujou. Everyone sits up straight as we expect the worst – another youkai attack. We all watch Gojyo like we're mesmerized, as he swings his deadly weapon round and sends it flying towards the coffee table next to Hakkai. _Crack_.

"Oops…" Gojyo mutters, tucking away his weapon gingerly.

I can't speak. Oh-my-God! I stare at the deep gnash in my coffee table… and the huge hole carved into the right side of my CD and radio player.

"Gojyo…" I say slowly and dangerously, still staring at the damage. I put a frustrated hand to my face. "What the hell were you thinking, you giant retard?!"

"Whoa! Calm down… it was an accident! I just wanted the radio on, is all." I slowly turn my face to see him, my eyes turned into evil slits.

"You-just-wanted-the-radio-on?" I say slowly. He hunches up and gives me a terrified look. He nods gingerly. "And-you-didn't-want-to-just-get-up… and TURN IT ON LIKE ANY NORMAL PERSON?!" He holds up his hands in defense.

"Uh, it was just a little-" Sanzo coughs loudly, interrupting him. "Um… big accident…"

I breathe a sigh of ultimate annoyance. "You're gonna wish you were still in a fucking coma when I'm finished with you!" I shout. He jumps up and leaps over the back of the sofa and literally legs it. "Come back here you fucking cockroach – that was my uncle's radio!" Gojyo runs into the kitchen, but I jump and slide gracefully across the side-board, landing almost next to him. He yells for help as I almost grab the back of his shirt as he continues to run away from me. "Stop running away!"

"Jesus! Someone help me!" Gojyo shouts, completely shitting himself that I've decided that that blood is the only way he's gonna pay! "Hakkai?! A little help would be nice!"

"I would, but I agree with Kya's lust for your blood," Hakkai calls after us, smiling. I smile, even though I know I didn't need his permission to kill the stupid, ignorant knob!

Suddenly, the radio starts buzzing. I stop running and turn to look. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Gojyo's stop too. _"And now here's a little song for all you girly girls out there…" _the radio sings at top volume. All of us look towards the radio, our expressions indicating our fear to what was gonna be played… _"I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world… it's fantastic – I'm made of plastic… you can brush my hair…" _Everyone starts shouting at each other, all of us in a panic to turn the bloody song off!

"SANZO, WHAT'S A BARBIE?" Goku asks, shouting over the cringe-worthy music.

"TURN THAT BLOODY OFF THIS MINUTE!" Sanzo shouts, expressing a look of ultimate annoyance. _"…this is my creation… let's go Barbie, let's go Barbie… ah, ah, ah yeah…" _Goku puffs out his cheeks, when Sanzo ignores him.

"I'M TRYING BUT I IT DOESN'T SEEM TO BE WORKING!" Hakkai shoutss, turning the off button frantically, without any luck. _"…let's go Barbie… ooh-whoa-oh, ooh-whoa-oh…"_

"WELL TRY HARDER, OR I WILL!"

"WILL SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT A BARBIE IS?!"

"SHUT UP MONKEY AND HELP SANZO AND HAKKAI, DAMN IT!"

Sanzo pulls out his Smith and Wesson. "I KNOW THIS IS OF SENTIMENTAL VALUE TO YOU, KYA, BUT IT _HAS_ TO GO!" He doesn't give a chance to nod: _Bang_. Silence. We all breathe a sigh of relief – you would've thought we'd just defeated a giant army of youkai!

"When I say 'I love you', Sanzo, I think it's said from all of us," I say, smiling at the hot-bodied priest, not just with my mouth but with my sea-like eyes too. He smirks back and then returns to his passive face as he tucks away his gun once more. I can't stop smiling now – there was something about his smirk that made me suddenly feel… liked… Jesus, what's wrong with me?! I haven't felt this mushy since high school! I shake off the stupid feeling.

I look at my radio… not only does it have a massive gnash in it from Gojyo's stupid toy, now it has a bullet hole through its right speaker. Argh! That was one of the only things my uncle left me that I actually use! Meh, it was kinda worth the destruction.

I turn around suddenly, noticing movement to the side of me. I watch as Gojyo sings quietly as he inches towards my front door. "No you don't!" I yell, running after him once more. He notices me and starts running at full speed again, unfortunately knocking my phone-book flying, as he hits into the side table near the front door. I give a frustrated groan as I jump over the mess. "I can't believe you, you little shit!"

* * *

"_Shut up you stupid child! You aren't even mine!" Slap._ _Tears start streaming down my face. I take a frightened step back and cover my ears. I want to run away, but I know I can't. This is punishment enough… I don't want to be in any more trouble._

_Step. Step. Step. I look up. The bruised hand is cold on my face. I tilt my head back as the hand pushes me to do so. I blink through my stinging eyes at a pair of deep brown ones. Deep brown holes. No emotion lies there anymore. No love._

_My ears ring as a voice booms into them: "You never learn, do you?! You hear me, NEVER! You stupid, stupid little girl! I wish you didn't even EXIST!"_

I sit straight up in my bed. Beads of sweat trickle down my brow. Those vicious words of yours still ring in my ears. Even little, stupid girls remember dark words… but now, I'm older and by no means little – why can't I forget? Maybe I still am that frightened little girl… that stupid, idiotic, eight-year-old girl, somewhere still hidden beneath all this?

I pull my legs out of bed and adjust my pajama top. I glance at the time: half past two. I pad my way to the door and walk out, careful to be as quiet as possible. Only idiots like me are up at this time of the morning! Muttering insults at myself quietly, I pour myself a glass of water.

"Jesus, it's cold," I moan to myself, rubbing my arms.

"I can tell," a familiar voice echoes behind me. I turn around quickly, my sleepy senses awakened again. Gojyo. Should have known. I follow his eyes and swiftly fold my arms so he can't see my, uh, evidence. Pervert. "I was only observing what _you _pointed out!" He laughs and brushes past me to my fridge.

"Did I wake you, Gojyo?" I ask as I watch him pull out a can of beer, then knee the door shut. He takes a swig and shakes his head. "Okay, since when do you stay up to past midnight?" He raises his eyebrows at me. I furrow my brow. "Please don't tell me you have a girl in there?!"

"Hell no. With the trouble going on around here, it's almost impossible to pick anyone up!" he moans leaning forwards, as he puts down his can on the sideboard. "I can't even fuck the girl I'm with 24/7!" That was a bit rash, which I choose to ignore, but least he's finally caught onto the hints. I give him the 'oh really' look, as I turn to pick up my glass-

_Smash_. Suddenly, Gojyo turns me and pushes me against the fridge, causing me to catch my glass wrong and knock it to the floor. My heart jumps to my throat as I struggle against him – damn it he's strong! His eyes glitter with an unnatural tint.

"Gojyo! What the-" I begin to shout. He puts a hand over my mouth. I stop. He turns his hand over to stroke the side of my face tenderly. "Gojyo…?" I say strictly, this time with a little fear in my voice… he smirks at this. Slowly, he moves his hand up the back of my pajama top. "This isn't funny Gojyo, get off!" He clamps his other hand over my mouth harshly, as I raise my voice, and starts kissing my neck.

I struggle against his weight – I'm trapped. I'm trapped by one of my closest friends… I can't do anything… Why is he doing this to me…?


	5. Love And Hate

_Disclaimer: I do not own Saiyuki... unfortunately :(_

_Author's Note: Hi guys, sorry I've been really busy with college work so yeah, it's been a while. I just wanna say THANK YOU to the people who've been reading - yey! Story stats! Please review xxx_

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE: LOVE AND HATE

SANZO'S POINT OF VIEW

"_I heard about you're little adventures most nights – you'd be surprised how fast news can travel. I rejoiced at the thought of me killing you… although, it does seem a waste, doesn't it? …Everyone always wanted a p__iece of the action with you. Now I'm new and improved and all, I can probably have you …This is exactly what I would want for you, _youkai hunter_!"_

My eyes tear open at the sudden sound of running water. I almost fall off the chair. Blinking wildly, my eyes adjust to the half-light. Listening hard, I wonder if it's raining, but I soon realize it's the shower running. I'm an idiot sometimes, I really am. Leaning back on my chair, I sigh loudly. I don't know what's wrong with me, but I don't like it.

The digital clock shines the time 09:30 am. I look towards Kya's bed; the sheets have moved and it is empty – humph, she's probably up like any normal person; damn it. Raising my hand to rub my eyes, a thick sheet apparently covering me, rolls down to my waist. I don't remember putting this round me? Hn.

The long, grey curtains float forwards and backwards gracefully, as a cool breeze blows through the ajar window. The sun's already risen; its golden strands illuminating through the curtains thin material. The rest of the room is cast in a slight shadow, giving it a beautiful depth like you'd see in a painting.

_Climp_. I watch the en suite door open slowly, and Kya's slim form slipping out almost silently. She turns to look at me and smiles in appreciation, before turning a little red – the only thing she's wearing is a long, white dressing-gown… I smile briefly. As she opens her curtains, I take my leave – it was kind of her to give me a sheet to keep me warm, even though my own comfy bed would've been better. But I made that decision last night. I don't need to stay here anymore: Kya's safe, I made sure of that.

"Morning Sanzo," Hakkai sings from the kitchen. I blink at the brighter lighting levels of the living area. Argh! Damn it all to hell! I finally open my eyes properly as I step forward, ignoring Hakkai – why's he so happy anyway?

"Hakkai, when can we have breakfast?" Goku moans, staring wildly into the kitchen, waiting for any sign of food to appear before him. Pilloc. Hakkai ignores him, sending the monkey into one of his 'I'm going to be silent for the next 5 seconds' moods, and asks me if I wanted some coffee – doesn't he know my answer already?! I have bloody coffee every-bloody-day!

I sit down in the armchair closest to the window. "Humph," I reply. I fumble within my pockets before pulling out a well deserved cigarette. Lighting it, I breathe in deeply. God, that's good… I pull it out of my mouth, as I pull the newspaper towards me-

"Ooh, what do we have here?" a familiar voice croons. Immediately I break my cigarette in half with my fingers angrily. I try and keep myself from going over there and strangling him. "Do my eyes deceive me, or did I just spot _the priest_ just coming out of the hot girls bedroom?!" Gojyo… that stupid son of a bitch.

I can feel all eyes on me. Shit.

"Really?" Goku asks, suddenly wide-eyed and interested. Gods above, why is everyone so Goddamn nosy all of a sudden? "Why were you in there Sanzo?" I will the earth to swallow me now – having that prat of a kappa implying me doing _that_, and then Goku missing his Goddamn point entirely, is something else altogether!

"Monkey, we've explained the whole 'birds and the bees' thing to you, almost a million times now!" Gojyo exclaims, throwing his arms about over dramatically. Goku suddenly – or claims to – realize where he's coming from and starts peering at me curiously. I don't look back.

"You totally don't get it; do you, biscuit-for-brains?"

"Hey! Don't call me that, crap-face!"

"Hmm, you're right. I take back what I said." Goku looks immediately chuffed. "I'd be insulting biscuits then, and we can't have that, can we?" Goku stares at him evilly: just the fact Gojyo's insulting any type of food will send him into a rage… Jesus, I really am surrounded by idiots.

"Gojyo, don't flirt with Goku's feelings – it'll only lead to trouble," Hakkai advises as he leaves my steaming coffee on my table with a clink. The sound echoes in my ears.

_Smash. I sit up, straight backed and ready, my Smith and Wesson drawn ready. Damn it, I se__nsed something was wrong… Maybe if I'm reincarnated I become someone that can stay awake for at least five minutes! Jesus I'm pathetic. I'm beginning to think more and more like one of those lunatics as each day passes… how depressing._

"_Gojyo! What the- …Gojyo?"_

_That's Kya's voice. That's his smug laugh. It sounds like an echo from in the kitchen. More noises echo towards my ears. She's frightened... Oh for Gods sake, what's going on – hasn't anyone heard of sleeping in this place?! I get out of bed muttering angrily and pad my way slowly to the bedroom door._

_Stupid Gojyo; I bet you it's all his fault, whatever's going on out there. When I catch him, he's gonna wish he'd stayed at home! I knew bringing him would be a bad idea, but did the three aspects listen? No! God knows why they thought he was worthy to travel with me?! All he's good at is getting in trouble and annoying people._

"_All right, someone give me a good reason for__-" I snap, walking out into the living area. What?! I keep composed even though the sight shocks me, even though no one else is around… and the people who are here are a little busy, by the look of things…_

Gojyo laughs smugly and then looks towards Hakkai, before turning back to the, apparently, enraged monkey. "Okay then, let's make this interesting… (I can hear everyone silently groan) I _will_ apologize to the squirt, _if_ he can tell me what '_panache_' means!" Since when did he know words like that?

"How the blinkin hell am I meant to know what that means?! Ohhhh, and I wanted hear Gojyo apologize too!" A second passes. Suddenly, Gojyo twirls a towel and begins flicking it at the monkey, claiming his 'time was up'. "Owwww! That stings, stop it!" Need I say more than one word at this point? Imbeciles. Goku jumps over the back of the sofa, and hides so that only his face is visible. "Moron, like you know the answer to that anyway!" Gojyo flicks the towel playfully. "Get away from me you pervert!"

Oh, great. Hakkai's coming to the little idiot's aid, opening his mouth to enlighten us, as if he was a walking dictionary- "Knightly, splendor… that whole kinda thing." We all turn. Gojyo actually knows something…? The others gawp at him. Dear God, this _has _to be a sign the apocalypse is coming.

Suddenly, there's a familiar buzzing noise. We all stop and turn- "_EVERYBODY'S GONNA LOVE TODAY, LOVE TODAY, LOVE TODAY_… " the radio starts to sing, of course, at full bloody volume. We all groan and start shouting at each other, of course no one is thinking about fixing the Goddamn thing, are they? "…ANYWAY YOU WANT TO, ANYWAY YOU'VE GOT TO… LOVE, LOVE ME_-" Smack_. We look at Hakkai standing over the battered radio holding a serving tray, in amazement over his sudden act of violence.

Kya's bedroom door opens and she stares at her uncles damaged radio, as she glimpses a new deep dent in the left side of it. That thing is becoming a bigger nuisance than fucking Gojyo! I swear, if that thing bloody starts pumping out any more shit, I will happily empty all my gun's bullets on it!

Prat-face turns back to me again as I turn the page of my newspaper, uninterested in events. "Sooo, Sanzo, what-were-you-up-to-with-Kya-last-night?" I continue to pretend-read in silence – he's like a child: if you ignore him long enough, he'll go away… at least that's what Hakkai told me once anyway.

From the corner of my eye, I can see Kya leaning against the wall close by, just outside her bedroom. Humph, not scared huh? But then, as I think that, I suddenly feel guilt spread through-out me, like it did last night and look where that lead me! Unfortunately, Gojyo sees this: "Okay, priesty-kins won't enlighten us on his activities last night… and beings you're involved n everythin' Kya, maybe you could give us a '_show and tell_'?" Bastard.

Kya takes in an angry breath. I can feel her frustration – she probably wants to murder him as much as I do right now. "Bound to silence too, eh?" If he doesn't shut up soon, I _will_ be murdering him. "Guilty as charged then!" He rubs his dirty hands together. Bordering on the fringes of death now… "Brilliant, how was it?! It couldn't have been _that _good, beings he's a virgin and all-" _Bang_. I graze the side of his elbow. Damn, I was aiming for his shoulder… I _am_ losing my touch with all this idiocy.

Everyone looks taken back by my sudden movement… maybe I'm not losing my touch after all. Hn. Maybe I should test this theory more thoroughly? Tempting. "Oww! That was my fuckin elbow, you piece of shit!" I continue to stand before him, gun raised before me. He suddenly smiles again, unnaturally so. "Why be so pissed about me uncovering the dirty deed?" I can't believe what I'm hearing, the bloody bastard. That's it, I'm going to really loose my temper soon! "If you wanted to conceal it, you'd have been sneaky about it-" _Bang_. This time there's a little blood.

"Gojyo, just stop talking!" Hakkai shouts desperately.

"Uh, kinda difficult when your BEING SHOT AT!" Gojyo growls, holding his bleeding arm.

"Well, if you want an arm left, you'll take my advice!"

Damn it, Hakkai's in my way. "Sanzo…?" Goku asks, amongst a newly developed argument between Hakkai and the kappa. I don't lower my arm. I look at him. His golden eyes shimmer with worry. He knows things aren't right… hmm, he's always more aware of things than he lets on. I look away. I see Kya giving me a similar look. Maybe this isn't the right path…?

"Meh, I'll heal like any normal person. These are just play shots anyway-"

"Your elbow and arm are plain proof Sanzo _isn't_ playing!"

"Meh, what's the worst that could happen to my elbow?" We all stare at him. I sneer. If Hakkai doesn't move, I'll shoot through him – why can't they see something's obviously wrong?! These words and actions are not his… well, mostly aren't anyway. He's not that depraved or arrogant, as much as I hate to say it. "Sanzo won't kill me, however angry he gets about his acts of pleasure-"

I'm suddenly in front of him. I didn't make a noise. I hardly moved. It's amazing how fast you can move when you're angry as hell. My Smith and Wesson's pushing hard into his forehead. He stares at me, completely petrified. No one speaks.

"_This isn't funny Gojyo, get off me!"_

_Kya struggles against Gojyo as he presses against her, his mouth moving down her neck, one hand clamped over her mouth. I stand completely still. I can feel her fear. I can see straight into her eyes, like open doors... I shake out of my trance and run forwards, pushing into Gojyo. He falls loudly – and overdramatically – to the floor, narrowly missing the sharp shards of a broken glass. He shakes his head and looks up. I point my gun directly between his eyes. I stare into him – for a man who loves all things to do with women, he's making an extremely poor demonstration._

"_Unless you have a real good explanation for this, I will shoot you," I tell him. He stares up at me, an unusually cruel tint to his eyes. He doesn't move. I loudly click my gun. The tint fades suddenly as fear kicks in._

"Believe what you want, moron, the truth is I was protecting her, got that?" I whisper dangerously, my amethyst eyes staring angrily into him. "I don't know what's going on in that ignorant little mind of yours, but if I hadn't been woken up by your stupidity, Kya would probably be the one standing in my place. And she'd be more pissed than me."

He gulps nervously. "It's funny how you've suddenly forgotten last night's antics, isn't it?" He looks back, crimson eyes terrified; the unnaturalness in them faded. I really don't think he remembers… "Next time you're alone with an uninterested woman: don't let your pervy hands get the better of you." Confusion. "Or, if you are going to be up to no good, do it more Goddamn quietly next time – _some_ people want to sleep at night."

Gojyo looks up. I don't falter in my vindictive stare. He strains his eyes to look at Kya, to my right. She gives him a look of sadness and then looks down to avoid being looked at.

"I had to sit fricking guard for the rest of the night, in case you decided to wake up after our little brawl and came looking to finish the job." He can't believe it. I pull a little closer. "So, unless you'd like to add to your predicament, I'd discontinue behaving like an utter ineffective prat and stop using that smart-arse tongue of yours."

I let go of the filth and pocket my gun, as I storm to my temporary bedroom, not giving anyone the satisfaction of me looking at them. _Slam_. They're all idiots! …I'm an idiot…

_Suddenly, __she leans forward and rests her forehead against my shoulder. What the hell?! Oh Jesus, get a hold of yourself Sanzo, she's just a woman! I look down. Her hair looks like silk, and it has a sort of glow to it, in this dim morning light… I wrap my arms around her, holding her lightly. I feel her move slightly as she wraps her own arms around me – if only the old priests could see this... You know, now I realize it, this is probably the first woman I've actually hugged. Jesus, I'm so tied down by this life: 'bound by nothing' – I laugh at the term!_

"_I'm not scared," she whispers.__ Is she really scared inside? I can't read her that well… Damn it, I need to cut her some slack – stupid insensitivity. Hn, I think I understand where she's coming from: being put in this situation is terrible, obviously, but being put in a situation by a friend… it's even worse. She's not scared. She's just shocked. I'm shocked._

"_I know," I reply. Wait. What the hell am I thinking?!_

_Kya slides away from me slowly, not looking me in the eyes. Humph, might have known. She's a little like me in that respect, not wanting to look too weak. Unfortunately, she is weak, in my eyes and that's not because she's a woman. Nothing happened between her and Gojyo, so there's no problem. This is just the unnecessary melodramatics after the initial shock._

"_Crying only shows weakness," I tell her strictly, meaning all my words. She looks up… with those eyes, those eyes that can stir up feelings. Her eyes do that; it's like when I look at a river or the rain, it makes me think too much._

"_Crying is only a result of an emotion, it doesn't show weakness," she retorts. Her eyes are slowly returning to their normal glow. "I am an emotional person… I feel peoples pain."_

_After a moment, I turn and start walking back to my bedroom, uninterested. "Humph, perhaps you're an empath?" Light footsteps – oh great, now she's taking a page from the monkeys book by following me. I've made my point: end of conversation._

"_Perhaps I just have a big heart?" I stop._

I can hear them through the thick walls. Humph. I knew I'd hate this place – I don't know what's wrong with this area, but its definetly not good. It's not safe at all, if it has the power to turn the thickest idiot into a sex-crazed lunatic.

"Kya… whatever happened last night, I didn't mean it."

"Its okay, Gojyo, really…"

"Anyone want breakfast? Kya, it'll do you some good. Gojyo… you too."

"Breakfast?! Ooh, ooh, can I have eggs and bacon and beans and, oh, Hakkai, what about some noodles too?!"

I can't help but think, that I was meant to be here though… Argh, damn the Gods! Why can't they just come down and tell me straight what they expect me to do? It would make everyone's lives a hell of a lot easier. Better yet, why can't these all-powerful, all-seeing Gods and Goddesses do this bloody mission themselves? They know exactly what to do and what to expect so it'd be a walk in a park for them, especially if they massed together… mind you, I doubt any of the Gods would agree to that, being all snooty and up themselves. Even if the whole of humanity was at stake and we were all on the brink of extinction, their pride would mean they'd stay where they are and just watch on and 'hope'.

_Kya__ looks normal again – good. There's a glimmer of anger in her body language – humph, if she can't handle my remarks there's no way she'll be able to get through this life on her own, however much will-power she has …and however experienced she is with a gun. "If it's sympathy you're after, go see someone who cares – I hear Hakkai's good at this type of thing; go wake him up." Harsh, I know, but I've got to lay down the rules when I can._

_She stares at me, eyes slanting a little. She looks upset but there are no tears. Kya stands there a little longer, looking right into me – like she's reading me – and then turns and walks silently back to her bedroom. Hn, maybe I read _her_ wrong? Maybe there is some sense in her? Maybe there are parts to like in her…?_

_I turn back to the kitchen. I watch Gojyo's chest rise and fall slowly – idiot; I knew this was going to be entirely his fault. Meh, not my problem. Turning around again, I walk back to my bedroom, hopefully, for the last frickin time tonight! Why can't people just go to sleep? Maybe only idiots really are affected by this…?_

* * *

HAKKAI'S POINT OF VIEW

Gojyo grabs hold of the door frame, pulling the most determined face I've ever seen. "I'm not fuckin going to the doctors'! There is nothing wrong with me!" he yells, eyeing us all evilly, just like a little child. He reminds me of a little boy I knew a couple of years ago, Jubei his name was; I remember him grabbing hold of anything to prevent him from his parents taking him to the dentist.

"I think it's for the best, Gojyo," I advise, smiling – like I found with Jubei, the best way to get any child to do something they don't want to, is to encourage them all you can. I see Sanzo roll his eyes in annoyance. He's voiced his thoughts concerning Gojyo before and, quite frankly, I'm not entirely sure how I can be smiling at this giant pain in the ass right now either. "It's just to make sure you're alright – you're wound was pretty deep."

"Argh! Prat-face scratched my face!" Goku complains as he pulls Gojyo's right leg, in a pointless effort to get him out the front door. It's quite amusing watching this but, even I feel the seriousness of Sanzo's decision and want Gojyo to wake up and get checked out.

"That's because you won't get off, idiot! It's not rocket science," Gojyo replies.

Okay, time to set Gojyo in his place I think. A good dose of the 'if you behave like a child, you'll be treated like one' treatment is needed. I go to stand close to him, but he suddenly swipes out at me with his fist. "Phew, a few steps closer and I'd have received a black eye," I concluded happily. Better to smile than frown, like they say.

_Bang_. We freeze as the familiar dangerous sound of Sanzo's gun being fired into the air. Hmm, there must be an easier, less noisy way to getting people's attentions than this… but that's Sanzo for you: all dramatics and no feelings.

"Oi, prat-face, get moving; I haven't got all day to spend on your idiocy," Sanzo warns, aiming his gun at Gojyo. "Don't make yourself more of a burden, or it'll give me an even better excuse to kill you."

Gojyo looks up, weighing up his options. Slowly, he releases his hands of door frame in surrender. "Fine, Sanzo-chan, whatever you say; I hear you loud and clear." He turns around, hands dug deeply into his pockets, and walks out of Kya's home. "Stupid priest, telling me what to do… I don't even know why I'm here, it's not like all this is my fault or nothin'… Brandishing that pathetic excuse for a weapon around prove his authority… Without his gay gun he'd be just any old regular tight-ass cunt…" he mumbles angrily.

Sanzo hunches his shoulders angrily, as he walks on after. I think it's time to intervene or they'll be even more blood to clean up… that reminds me, I have a backlog of washing to do when we get back… Kya shouldn't be expected to do all the cleaning and washing… "Ignore him, he's only doing it for attention," I tell him calmly. He calms for now. Good.

The sound of the front door closing echoes around the almost-abandoned estate. I turn to see Kya walking a little behind us, fixing a lime-green scarf around her neck. She looks calm but her water-like eyes are filled with worry. It's kinda like when Sanzo looks out into the rain, or when Goku's trying to hide his concern for Sanzo. It's really interesting how similar we all are in certain respects. "Kya, I didn't think you were coming with us?" I ask quietly.

She looks up at me, smiling. "How else would you get to the doctors without a guide?" she replies happily, yet tensely.

"Look Sanzo, Kya's comin' with us!" Goku points happily as he jumps about. Sanzo doesn't turn around, he just sighs loudly. I'm thankful I read up about psychology in my teenage years.

"Ooh, Kya's coming with us," Gojyo mocks, stepping forwards. Sanzo whips out his arm and stops Gojyo in his path – I almost missed the action when I blinked. "Oww, my ribs! Why'd you do that for?" he moans overdramatically. Oh dear, it does seem that Gojyo's reverting to a younger version of himself again.

"You're really trying my patience, so shut up and behave yourself," Sanzo tells him strictly.

Gojyo shrugs his shoulders moodily and turns back around. It's quite surprising how Gojyo can miss the point completely – Sanzo isn't doing this to 'make him behave', it's really to protect everyone. But then, I've been wrong before. Sanzo's control of the situation is amazing, especially when Gojyo's acting so childishly.

Its times like this that fills me with a cozy sense of "I was right"… as much as Sanzo believes he's not good with children (or small animals, in Goku and Lirin's case, haha), he really is a natural. I worked hard to become an approachable teacher, back in my innocent days, but Sanzo really doesn't have to try as hard as he believes he has to. I can easily picture him as a father, you know… but then, I know how important his priest-hood is to him. Hmm, I'll have to watch him closely, to get more of an insight – this could be potentially interesting. I really need a better hobby!

It's not long before our open path becomes a series of shadowed alleyways and paranoid glances, in every direction. Everyone's tense – I can feel it. Kya looks completely determined to continue, even though everything feels a little too easy. Her determination is hiding a multitude of sins, I sense, including many things she hasn't told us… I am so on the ball today! How amusing! But, in all seriousness, I don't think anyone has forgotten Pazu's words… _youkai hunter_… now that is definitely interesting! I can't picture her hunting anything to be quite honest but, then again, we've all seen her stand up and fight before, so it's not like she's innocent. However, like I say, she hasn't told us _everything_, I'm quite sure.

We start walking again, this time with Goku looking much happier; it's kinda sweet listening to someone with little or no worries in life, humming away. Sanzo looks like he's about to burst any second with annoyance; Gojyo's already pissed him off all the way so far, with his childish whining and name-calling – not to mention his sudden considerable knowledge and technical language for the human body and its functions. As Sanzo raises his gun.

"A little _quiet_ talk probably wouldn't hurt in a situation like this, you know," she says softly. I watch Sanzo's perfect amethyst eyes slide to look at the young woman. "And the sound of a gun firing would be much worse." After a couple of dangerous seconds – you never know what Sanzo will do; he's so erratic – he twists his mouth and tucks his gun away once more.

"A little talk allowed, eh?" Gojyo declares over dramatically. I can hear everyone silently groan – maybe Sanzo was onto something when he suggested knocking him out and dragging him here… I watch as Gojyo runs ahead a little and joins Kya; he's close to her, but not too close for Sanzo's distaste. "Sooo, you got a special someone since I was away?"

Sanzo doesn't make any movement to protect Kya from his comments. Kya continues going. "No, I haven't," Kya replies, but being clearly guarded.

"Interested in quitting the 'single' sphere of life?"

"No, I'm not Gojyo."

"Sure?" Kya gives him an evil stare even Sanzo would be proud of. Gojyo raises his hands up in surrender. I quietly sigh in relief as Gojyo shuts his mouth, and the only sound to be heard is Goku's tuneless humming and Sanzo's occasional grunts of frustration. "…Any of our old, hot friends single?"

Kya sighs loudly. "No, Gojyo, none of them." Gojyo's furrows his brow in disbelief. "A lot has happened since you left three years ago… Sakura and Ge got married and now live in Bergency City." Gojyo widens his eyes to the new knowledge. He's being surprisingly easy-going and… un-horny – you can definitely tell when something's wrong with him. "They used the fact that the hospital they were both born in was burnt down, as 'a sign that things were too dangerous and nothing was left that was to keep them here'."

"Didn't your friends offer to take you with them, Kya-chan?" Goku pipes up.

Before anyone can tell Goku to leave Kya and Gojyo's business alone, Kya replies: "They unfortunately changed quite a bit since… everything happened here. It's a shame really, them being apart of the old gang." She smiles, although her eyes speak of unhappiness.

"Gojyo was in your gang?" he asks, wide-eyed and interested. Just like a child.

"Yep, but that was three years ago, before he left. There were six of us: Sakura, Thailia, Pazu, Ge, Gojyo and myself. But, like I said, that was a long time ago." Goku mouth's an 'oh' and then goes back to beaming at her. Kya turns back to Gojyo. "I don't know what happened to Thailia; and Pazu… well, we all know how life worked out for _him_."

As we all recall Pazu, a slow silence sweeps over us like cloud cover. But then, as I predicted, Gojyo gives an uncomfortable glance around him and says: "So what else is new?"

We take a new corner. "Except for the sudden change in the youkai's behaviour, the slow destruction of a city, the parting of friends," she replies sarcastically. "Everything's the same way it's always been." Hmm, did I detect a hint of anger in that? But then, there was truth in her looks – heck, we know their true because the evidence is literally lying at our feet.

"Okay, okay, I was only asking! Jesus, why is everyone so irritable today?" Gojyo asks.

"Shut up," Sanzo growls angrily – he looks positively set to explode! They're just like kinder-garden children squabbling over a stuffed toy! How funny.

Goku continues marching forwards, smiling like he's won some big competition. "Yeah, Gojyo, shut up," Goku mocks, looking over his shoulder at the frustrated kappa. "You don't want us to get caugh-"

Goku shouts in alarm, as he's sent flying backwards into Gojyo. Before anyone can react, five youkai jump forward, each one attacking in their own blood-thirsty way. One with an abnormally large axe, swings his weapon at a downwards angle, which narrowly misses my head. Shit, that was too close. I channel my chi forwards, knocking the youkai to the dusty ground; the youkai is temporally dumb-struck and then starts to stand. _Bang_. The sound of Sanzo's gun is shortly followed by the familiar thud of a body hitting the ground. Blood starts pouring out of the fatal shot to the head. Hmm, at least it was a quick death.

I turn around and watch Goku jump up and pole-vault into a youkai running towards Sanzo, with his newly summoned Nyoi-Bo. There's a loud cracking sound as Goku successfully breaks a few of the youkai's ribs. He groans as he hits the floor. Goku runs at him again, swinging his weapon dangerously, yelling a fantastic war-cry – he's so energetic at times!

_Bang_. "Damn it!" I turn to see Kya kicking a youkai in the stomach, forcing him to double over, before smashing the butt of her gun into the youkai's forehead. He blinks several times as he staggers back a little, before she effortlessly jumps into the air and catches his jaw in a high-kick.

Bravo Kya! I clap for her playfully. She catches my eye and smiles brightly, giving me a low bow to finish off her performance in the correct style. As she bows, I can feel my smile turning into a look of shock as I see the last youkai running up behind her, its bow drawn with a vicious-looking arrow.

"You're mine, _youkai hunter_!" the rabid youkai yells, releasing the arrow.

I yell her name as I run towards her. She looks up in alarm as the sound of my voice calling her name and the sound of an arrow piercing the air, travels to her ears. I channel my chi as quickly as I can, funneling it into a rounded-shield shape, thus protecting us. The arrow hits the shield and falls to the ground. As I lower the shield, the youkai roars in anger and disappointment, before running wildly towards us once more, intent of finishing us off.

Kya turns to me. "Thank you, Hakkai. I owe you one," she promises, smiling happily.

"You're very welcome," I reply, mirroring her happiness.

She turns back and raises her gleaming gun, pulling the trigger before I can even blink. The shot echoes around the now blood-stained alleyway. I am so glad I don't own a gun – too loud and too simple a way to die, especially for those who deserve a bloody death. I prefer my chi – and they say, don't they, that sometimes defense is the best offence.

We all turn back to each other, each of us lining our circle of comrades. I see everyone smiling – except Sanzo, as usual, but that's to be expected. I silently look everyone up and down to detect any wounds that would need healing… wait a min-

"Where the hell are you, you fucking dim-witted kappa!" Sanzo shouts. Oh my, he does look dangerous – the shadow covering half his face and the hatred-ridden gleam to his amethyst eyes, really makes him quite frightening. "Don't fuck with me Gojyo, unless you really want to end up dead." Nothing happens.

I turn myself all the way round, looking amongst the shadows. You know, I can't blame Sanzo for his anger, his use of terrible language, yes, but even I can picture Gojyo in his childishly pathetic state, hiding in a shadowed corner, laughing silently at our worries.

"I admit not seeing him leave but, I was a little engaged during the fight," I think aloud.

"Where'd the kappa go?" Goku asked, looking a little peeved the attention wasn't on him. My eyes, along with everyone else's, are drawn to Sanzo as he decides to continue on forwards. "Wait-Sanzo! What ya doin?" He doesn't reply to the little monkey, he sweeps past us.

"Let's keep moving – if the little fucker wants to play games, then let him," Sanzo growls as he hides his Smith and Wesson once more.


End file.
